


Don't Tell Me What To Do

by BronteLover



Series: Mates Verse [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF, Two Moon Junction (film)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Jared, Based on a film, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden sexual relationship, Graphic Birth Scene, M/M, Mpreg, Older Jared, Omega Jensen, Oral Sex, Rich Jensen, Set in the South, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles has the perfect life. He has been raised in one of the most powerful families in Louisiana, and his marriage to Justin Hartley will unite two very influential families. He has been molded into the perfect Southern omega. Until he meets Jared: a mysterious Alpha who is everything that Jensen shouldn't be getting involved with. Something about Jared has Jensen both burning with desire and panicked at the prospect of admitting hidden emotions. Something which may just ruin his perfect life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE: The House of Mirrors. The Circus, Desire, Expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Supernatural, the actors who appear in the series, Two Moon Junction, or anyone else who appears in this story. All of these people are autonomous, and therefore I am only "borrowing" them in order to create my story. 
> 
> I've always enjoyed Zalman King films, which you may already know if you've read my adaptation of Wild Orchid called Shadow Dance, which also features Jensen and Jared as the main pairing. Two Moon Junction will never be an Oscar contender, but that not why I like it. I like it because it's about age old themes: forbidden desire, social classes and traditional norms within certain societies. I also like the fact that it has an interesting dreamlike structure. Of course, it's also very sexy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, and thank you for reading.

**PART ONE: The House of Mirrors **

_**The Circus, Desire, Expectations** _

It was the day of Jensen’s debutant ball, and he felt slightly giddy with excitement at the prospect of finally completing his time at the academy. Even though he loved all the friends he’d made there, many of whom came from his own small town of Chaleur, Louisiana, he wanted to start his new life with Justin Hartley, his fiancé, and the most handsome man in the whole parish.

When he heard the music begin to play downstairs his heart leapt slightly and he closed his eyes tightly before he stepped out onto the landing, and smiled down at his fellow debutants and their partners. He could see Justin standing in front and grinning up at him. Jensen thought he looked so handsome in his black tuxedo and crisp white shirt.

“Introducing, Jensen Ackles, our finest debutant this year,” announced Miss. Chamberlain, the headmistress.

“Tonight he is being escorted by his fiancé, Justin Hartley.”

Jensen descended the stairs, smiling broadly at everyone. He heard whispers about how wonderful he looked, and some of the other debutantes’ partners were looking at him with ill conceived looks of lust and interest. Justin met him at the bottom of the staircase, and Jensen looked at him through his eyelashes as he took his hand and let him led him onto the dance floor.

As the music began to play, Justin leaned forward and whispered in Jensen’s ear, “ You look so incredible in white, makes all your freckles stand out.”

Jensen laughed softly and let his soft, full lips graze his fiancé’s smooth cheek, “Why thank you, Mr. Hartley.”

Justin leaned back so that he could look into Jensen’s shining green eyes, “I’m going to give you everything, baby. Everything your little heart desires. A big house, a car and a big family.”

Jensen laughed again as he lightly traced the lapels of Justin’s tuxedo, “What if I told you my plan was to go and live on an exotic island, and spend all my days swimming in the sea. Naked.”

Justin’s eyes shone at the thought, “And what would you eat? Coconuts?”

Jensen smirked, “And mangoes.”

“You drive me crazy,” Justin softly moaned. “I never know exactly what you want.”

“That’s the idea, honey,” Jensen murmured against his ear.

* * *

 

Jensen and Justin arrived home two days later, and were met with the thick Louisiana heat and Jensen’s family all lined up on the porch. Jensen felt so happy to be home. He’d always loved his parent’s house, with it’s grand old pillared architecture, and the white paint that gleamed in the sun and the shimmering green ivy that grew up the pillars and down the slope next to the winding tar drive. Huge hanging trees, that always seemed to wilt under the Southern heat, grew next to the house and lined the perfect white lawn that rolled out past the wonderful tangles of the creepers. Jensen let out a joyous laugh as his two younger siblings, Josh and Mackenzie, threw themselves into his arms, nuzzling their soft young faces into his neck.

When Josh drew back he grinned at his older brother, and Mackenzie gasped, “Jensen! You’ve cut your hair so short! And it looks blonder than when we last saw you! Have you _dyed_ it?”

Jensen threw his head back at that, perfect white teeth on display, “Oh Mackenzie Mary-Beth Ackles! You are _incorrigible_!”

“For once I am inclined to agree with your sister,” Jensen’s mother exclaimed, as she walked down the porch steps. “Have you dyed it, Jensen?”

The smile didn’t leave his lips as he replied, “No, mamma, I have not in fact _dyed_ my hair! I’ve just been in the sun a lot, playing tennis and golf with my dear fiancé. See, I have about a _hundred_ new freckles!”

Jensen’s father chuckled, “You look _beautiful_ , baby. Those freckles are what makes everyone fall in love with you.”

Jensen smile brightened when he looked at his father, “Why thank you, daddy.”

“And that smile,” his mother observed. “It has broken a hundred hearts, I am sure!”

“Oh Jensen!” Josh exclaimed. “Mac and I almost forgot! We got you a present!”

“Oh yes,” Mac nodded, as she and Josh pulled Jensen into the house and up the stairs.

Jensen couldn’t help laughing as he was pushed onto the bed and handed a small satin box that was secured with a black silk bow.

“Open it!” his younger siblings encouraged.

“Okay, okay! Hold your horses!”

He undid the bow and pulled the lid off, a gasp escaping his lips at the beautiful watch that lay nestled in a velvet cushion. The face of the watch was jade green with black engraved roman numerals that delicate silver hands pointed to. The outer part of the watch was dark and light silver, a pattern which was repeated in the smooth links of the watch strap.

“You two chose this yourselves?” he asked, sliding the watch onto his wrist and securing the clasp.

“Of course we did, silly,” Mac giggled, linking her arm with her twin’s. “Mama told us that no self respecting siblings would not give their older brother a present upon his graduation and the eve of his wedding.”

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Jensen replied, tone serious.

The twins looked at each and then shook their heads.

“Why it means I have to kiss both of you, of course,” Jensen grinned, as he leapt up from the bed.

Josh and Mac laughed uproariously as they fled down the stairs and ran across the entrance hall into the almost blinding sunlight of the afternoon. Josh almost collided with the house staff who were carrying Jensen’s luggage inside, and Justin caught Mac around the waist and swung her around in the air, before setting her down and letting her run across the creepers and onto the lawn with her twin. Jensen finally caught up with them and they all collapsed onto the grass, Jensen smothering them with kisses as they shrieked with laughter and flailed around. When Jensen released them, he fell back onto the soft grass and smiled up at Justin, who was looking at him with amusement.

“Why don’t you come down here and give me a kiss, Mr. Hartley,” Jensen said, trailing a finger up Justin’s pant-leg.

“I don’t mind if I do,” he replied, as he kneeled down and gently kissed Jensen’s pink mouth.

“ _Grooosss_ ,” the twins chorused, before Mackenzie sat up and pointed at the road, “Look! The circus is coming to town!”

She and Josh clapped their hands excitedly, and then looked at Jensen with pleading eyes, “Please can we go, Jensen?”

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at their hopeful expressions, “Oh alright, you two terrors! We’ll go tomorrow morning.”

It was Jensen’s turn to be smothered in kisses as his grateful siblings fell on him.

* * *

 

When Jensen was a child, he had loved the circus with all of its noises and smells, like butter and salt and the darker smells of animals and sweat that permeated the Big Top. Now that he was almost twenty, everything seemed different to him, but he was glad that Josh and Mac were having such a wonderful time as they laughed almost hysterically on the spinning ride they were on. Jensen smiled and waved at them when he came into their line of vision, pushing his sunglasses higher up his nose as they slid down a bit.

He felt as if was being watched, and when he looked away from the ride, his breath caught in his throat. Standing on the platform next to the ride that housed the main controls, was the most sensual man Jensen had ever seen. He was wearing a light grey vest that clung almost obscenely to his long, muscled torso, and faded blue jeans that accentuated his long, lithe legs. His dark golden skin glistened with sweat, and his hair fell onto his shoulders in silky chocolate brown strands that were highlighted with lighter browns and golds. His mouth was wide and sinful below a short nose with slightly flared nostrils, and slanted, catlike eyes that glittered in the late morning sun. He ran his tongue along his lips, making them wet, as his gaze slowly slid down Jensen’s body as if he wasn’t wearing a light green button up and beige slacks.

“Jensen!” two voices called shrilly, making him snap his gaze away from the erotic exchange. “Can we have another turn? _Pleeeeaaaasssseeee_!”

Jensen shook his head, “No guys, I don’t think so. We’d better be getting home soon.”

“Oh Jensen!” they replied, acute disappointment colouring their tone.“Just one more turn!”

“Guys I said—”

“Come on now,” came a slightly husky voice, making Jensen turn and around.

The erotic stranger from the platform stood a mere foot away from Jensen, and he immediately caught his rich, spicy scent on the air. _Alpha_.

“Let the young ones have another turn, _Jensen_.”

He wanted to melt at the sound of his name spoken in such a way, as if the stranger was whispering something clandestine in his ear.

“No,” he replied, relieved that his voice didn’t waver. “We have to go. Please let them out.”

The other man—Alpha—bit his lip as his eyes, which were a swirling constellation of blues, greens and gold, flicked up and down Jensen’s slim frame once more.

“Whatever, you say, baby,” he smirked as he hoisted himself back onto the platform and released the securings on the ride. Josh and Mackenzie made dramatic mournful sounds as they shuffled over to Jensen and let him guide them away from the ride.

“Hey, Jensen!” that husky voice called again.

Jensen reluctantly turned around and met the even gaze of the other man, who was leaning against the metal bar of the platform, his hair tucked behind his one ear and exposing the long, tan column of his throat.

“You dropped this in the dirt, darlin’.”

Jensen cleared his throat and walked towards him, holding out his hand to take the soft, leather wallet held in a strong, long fingered hand.

“Now, now,” the man said mockingly. “How do I know that you’re the Jensen Ross Ackles of number twelve Colton Lane, mmmm?”

“I can assure you that I am,” Jensen replied evenly.

The man raised an arched eyebrow, and pointed at a picture of Justin, dressed in tennis whites and grinning at the camera, “And who is this handsome young man, Jensen? Your husband?”

“That’s Justin,” Josh supplied, grinning.

“He’s Jensen’s fiancé,” Mackenzie piped up.

“What’s your name?”

“ _Mackenzie_ ,” Jensen chastised.

“That’s alright. My name’s Jared Padalecki,” he smiled easily, showing deep dimples, as he finally handed Jensen his wallet. “At your service.”

Mackenzie giggled at that and Josh elbowed his twin as he carried on grinning at Jared.

“It was nice meeting you, Mr. Padalecki,” Jensen replied politely, steering his siblings away.

Justin met up with them, holding a rather hideous purple teddy bear in his hand.

Jensen almost cringed when he heard, “Call me Jared, _Jensen_.”

Justin turned around at the sound of his fiancé’s name and fixed Jared with a rather heated stare. The other alpha just smiled and gave a small salute before his gaze slid down Jensen’s body like a hot, heavy hand once more, and he turned away.

* * *

 

The night was heavy with humidity, making Jensen abandon any hopes of sleep and walk out onto the balcony connected with his room. The rest of the house was dark and quiet, and the only sounds that Jensen could hear were those of crickets and distant traffic. His gaze scanned the horizon, and he exhaled softly as he saw the winking lights of the circus.

_Whatever, you say, baby_

Somehow he found himself pulling on a pair of soft, old jeans and a light jersey over a t-shirt before he went downstairs and got into his car. When he pulled up in front of the metal rail that bore the sign reading _Billy Bosworth’s Circus!_ in bright red letters, he wondered what he was doing there. The image of Jared, tall and golden, looking at him as if he wanted to devour him, flitted through his mind, and he swallowed audibly as he climbed out of his car.

He wondered through the tents and shut up stalls until he came to the ride that Josh and Mackenzie had been riding earlier that day. Jared was leaning against the railing that surrounded the ride, his grey vest covered by a slightly baggy sweatshirt that was unbuttoned to reveal the smooth expanse of skin at the top of his chest.He ran his fingers through his thick, dark hair as he turned to look at Jensen, a slow smile forming on his slightly pink lips.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the Prince of Chaleur,” he husked, walking towards Jensen.

“I’m not a prince,” Jensen gritted out.

“Toe-may-toe, tuhmartoe,” Jared smirked, brushing his knuckles down Jensen’s arm and making him shiver slightly. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he shrugged, biting his full lower lip.

Jared’s eyes darkened as his gaze fell on the way those even teeth sank into that blood rich fullness, making his cock fill in his jeans.

“Want me to show you something?”

Jensen slowly nodded, “Okay.”

Jared’s large, dry hand enveloped his own as he led Jensen towards The House of Mirrors.

“Ever been in here before?” Jared asked as they walked inside.

Jensen looked around, taking in the way his reflections distorted, making him appear short and round or elongated and skinny.

“Yes,” he replied. “When I was a kid.”

Jared smiled again as his fingertips trailed down Jensen’s long, smooth throat, “I can imagine you as a kid. All long limbed and supple, making all the boys and girls go crazy over you. Especially those lips.”

Jared brushed his thumb over the swell of Jensen’s lower lip before he cradled the back of his head and kissed him. Jensen found himself clinging to Jared’s shirt, feeling the aged cotton beneath his hands, as Jared licked into his mouth and filled it with his tongue. Jensen felt absolutely dominated as his other hand came up and his fingers tangled in the soft thickness of Jared’s hair. Jensen’s body felt so slim and fragile in his hands, yet he could feel the lean muscle moving beneath Jensen’s expensive clothes. Jensen’s scent was clean and wonderful, like the Spring and fresh snow in the mountains. His hands trailed to the waistband of Jensen’s jeans, and he deftly undid the buttons to reveal the silk jersey of Jensen’s boxer shorts.

Jensen broke the kiss and stared up at him with emerald eyes, “What are you doing?”

“I want to suck your cock,” Jared replied matter-of-factly.

“And I can’t exactly do it when you’ve still got your pants on.”

Jensen exhaled in shock, clutching at Jared’s broad shoulders as if he was unsure whether or not to push the alpha away or press him closer. Jared didn’t stop looking at him as he knelt down on the floor, bringing with Jensen’s jeans and boxers to expose creamy thighs and a long, thick cock nestled in golden-red pubic hairs.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Jared breathed.

He laid soft kisses on the sensitive skin of Jensen’s inner thighs, bypassing his erection to nuzzle his face into the slightly damp curls surrounding it, where Jensen’s natural scent was strongest. His large hands came up and cupped the rounded fullness of Jensen’s buttocks, his fingers trailing downwards along the cleft. When his mouth sealed over Jensen’s flushed cock, he threw his head back and sank his fingers into Jared’s hair again. He could just imagine how they looked in the mirror behind him, the one which distorted the reflection the least. He pushed Jensen’s tops upwards so that he could feel the satiny skin of his quivering stomach, while encouraging Jensen to thrust forward into his mouth with his other hand. His own breathing and the wet sucking of Jared’s mouth, filled with his cock, were loud in the half darkness of The House of Mirrors.

He bit his lip as he caught sight of himself and Jared in the mirror facing them. Jared still looked so big and powerful, even on his knees, his long, dark hair shimmering in the semi-light. Jensen was flushed, his freckles standing out on his nose and his cheeks, his eyes gleaming like a cats, his mouth swollen and cherry red. It all became too much when Jared’s long finger teased at his rim and slipped inside his slick heat, as Jensen thrust into the wet clench of his throat. He tightened around the intrusion, his nails biting into Jared’s scalp, as his hot release filled the alpha’s mouth and throat, his throat flexing as he swallowed. Jensen panted when Jared pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to reveal a smug smile.

“You taste damn good, baby,” Jared rasped, looking at Jensen from his kneeling position.

Jensen stared at him for a moment before he fumbled with his pants and underwear and yanked them up, fastening them as fast he could without injuring himself.

“I—I—have to go,” he stammered, looking around wildly for the exit.

When he saw it, he gave Jared one last wide eyed look before fleeing, Jared staring after him as he push the door open in a burst of humid night air.

Jared’s smirk didn’t disappear as he murmured, “See you soon, darlin’.”

* * *

 

“I wish I didn’t have to go away with my father this weekend. I’d much rather stay here with you,” Justin sighed, as he and Jensen lay on the hammock in Jensen’s backyard.

Jensen watched as blues and oranges, intertwined with soft pinks, lined the late afternoon sky, the trees black silhouettes as the birds chirped their evening calls to one another.

“Jensen? Are you listening to what I’m saying?” Justin asked sulkily.

Jensen turned to him, willing his best smile to appear, “Of course I am, honey. My head’s just full of wedding plans is all.”

Justin seemed soothed by Jensen’s reply, “Alright then.”

Jensen smoothed his hand down Justin’s shoulder, “Don’t moan about going with your daddy.”

Justin sighed, “He wants me to study pre-law at Ole Miss and law at Harvard, and he wants to show me the ropes so that I can get into both of them, but sometimes I wish that he didn’t have such high expectations.”

“You could always become a professional golfer,” Jensen smiled.

“I think you’d make a fine golfer’s wife,” Justin replied, laying a kiss on Jensen’s beautiful jawline. “But you’ll make a better one for a lawyer.”

“Oh will I now, Mr. Hartley?”

“Yes you will,” he nodded, sliding his hand up the back of Jensen’s polo shirt as his lips trailed down his neck. “I’ll come home from court everyday, and you’ll be waiting for me.”

Jensen moaned as Justin kissed his lips, his tongue sliding along his mouth. You taste damn good, baby Jensen gently pushed Justin away, making his fiancé frown and let out a huff of annoyance.

“You’d better get home,” Jensen said, his voice slightly strained. “I’ll walk you out to your car.”

Justin stared at him for a moment before he climbed off the hammock, and Jensen followed him to the driveway where his car was parked.

He pulled Jensen against him when they were next to the car, “Why don’t we go for a drive, stop at a motel.”

Jensen played with Justin’s collar, images of Jared’s hot mouth around him filling his mind, and rendering him incapable of saying yes to his fiancé.

“We’ve got to save something for our wedding night, now don't we?” he said. “Tell your mommy and daddy that I say hello, and that I’m saving a special dance for your daddy at the wedding.”

Justin sighed in resignation as he chastely kissed Jensen and climbed into his car. When Jensen went back inside, his parents and the twins were sitting and playing monopoly in the living room.

“Justin gone, honey?” Jensen’s mother asked.

“Yes mama.”

“I feel so bad for leaving you alone this weekend with us and Justin both going away,” his daddy said. “Are you sure you don't want to come with us?”

Jensen shook his head, “As you say, daddy, it’s only for the weekend. I’ll be just fine. Besides, I have so many last minute details to see to for the wedding, and I was thinking of visiting granny.”

“Good idea,” his mamma smiled.

“Well I’m off to bed. Wake me in the morning so I can say goodbye.”

They all hummed their agreement as Jensen climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He was undressing when the landline phone in his bedroom started ringing. He felt a bit confused about who would want to phone at this time of night, and then remembered that he’d left his cellphone downstairs, so maybe it was Justin phoning him about something.

“Did you forget something?” he answered, a small smile on his lips.

“ _What would I have forgotten, baby_?” came the husky reply.

Jensen’s hand immediately tightened around the phone, the plastic creaking in protest.

“How did you get this number?” he demanded hotly.

“ _Now, now, baby, no need to get all pent up_ ,” Jared replied smoothly. “ _I got it from a little old thing called a phone **directory**_.”

“What do you want?” he whispered, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead.

“ _I think you know what I want, Jensen. I want you lying underneath me, panting and begging for me to knot you. And you know what?_ ”

“What?” he asked shakily.

_“I’m going to get what I want.”_

“Fuck you,” Jensen hissed before slamming the telephone back into the cradle.

He sat on his bed, smoothing his shaky hands down his pants and willing himself not panic at how aroused Jared’s words had made him feel.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to come with,” his father asked, as he and Jensen stood next to the station wagon, his mother and siblings already inside.

“I’m sure, daddy,” Jensen smiled, kissing his father’s cheek. “I might have a swim later before I visit granny.”

“Good idea, honey. Nothing like a nice, cool swim to cool you down,” his mother smiled.

Jensen waved at them as they pulled away down the drive, disappearing behind the trees and bushes. The day was hot and Jensen could hear the low buzz of insects in the foliage. He greeted the gardner before going back inside to change into his swimsuit and get a towel from the passage cupboard. The swimming pool water was azure blue and sparkling in the sun when he stepped out onto the pool area, and set his towel down onto a lounge chair. He climbed the ladder that led up to the diving board before stepping out onto it and gracefully diving into the water. It was cool and refreshing as Jensen swam laps and then simply floated as he looked up at the clear sky. He tried to think about what his wedding night with Justin would be like. He’d known Justin for so long, since they were just toddlers, and it sometimes felt strange to think of having sex with him. He imagined himself lying on the bed, waiting for Justin to come into the room. He supposed he would feel nervous when Justin climbed onto the bed and pulled back the sheets. He envisioned the heat of Justin’s body against his, the feel of his hands moving his thighs apart as he settled between them. But instead of seeing Justin’s familiar face before him, he saw Jared, his long hair brushing against Jensen’s skin and his exotic eyes half closed and darkened with lust, like in The House of Mirrors.

Jensen pushed his hair back from his forehead before he climbed out, deciding that he obviously had too much time to daydream while in the pool. A nice, hot shower would rid him of any thoughts of Jared’s eyes and hands and voice. He froze when he got to his bathroom, however. The shower was running and he could hear someone singing what sounded like a country song intermingled with the rushing water. He clutched tighter at the towel around him when he realised who it was.

“Jared!” he exclaimed.

The singing abruptly stopped, replaced by a deep laugh, “Well howdy. I’m sorry to drop in like this uninvited and all, but I was in the neighbourhood, and I thought how nice it would be too have a nice, hot shower. This is wonderful smelling soap. Is it lilac?” “How dare you come into my house like this!” Jensen seethed. “You’d better get the fuck out of that shower!”

“My my what language. Besides I can’t get out now. This conditioner quite clearly states that if you don’t leave it in for three minutes, your hair will be unmanageable,” Jared mocked.

“Get your _shit_ and go or I’ll call the cops!”

“You see now, I don’t think you will, because if you did that, you’d have to explain to your dear, sweet fiancé just what you were doing at the circus the other night, fucking another alpha’s mouth.”

Jensen blanched, feeling a blush crawl up from his chest and onto his neck and cheeks. The water stopped and he couldn’t help but gasp as Jared got out of the shower and stood in front of him, completely naked and dripping wet, streams of water winding their way down his golden skin. His mouth couldn’t help but go dry at the sight of Jared’s long, thing cock, puce at the head and oozing pearls of pre-ejaculate, his dark pubic hairs glinting with drops of water. He took a towel off the rack and idly dried his hair and then the rest of his body, not even slightly embarrassed about his nakedness. Jensen tore his gaze away and ran from the room, dropping his towel in his haste to get to the front door. It was slammed closed as he opened it, however, and he swung round to see Jared behind him, dressed in Jensen’s robe, which was slightly too small in the shoulders and short in the leg.

“Come on now, baby,” Jared murmured, gripping the back of Jensen’s neck, and guiding him in the direction of the living room.

When Jensen was sitting on the couch, transfixed by the way that Jared moved around the room with such an easy air, Jared knelt down and took out the video recorder from under the T.V.

“You know,” he said, as he connected it to the television. “I was going to buy one of these once, and the salesman told me how he made a video with his own one, of his wife pleasuring herself.”

Jensen’s fingers dug into the plush couch cushion as his face filled the T.V. screen.

“Can you imagine a complete stranger telling me something like that?”

Jensen shook his head jerkily.

“How about a smile, Jensen.”

When Jensen’s expression remained impassive, Jared simply smiled, “Don’t feel like smiling, huh? I can understand that.”

Jensen watched silently as Jared stood in front of him and slowly slid his fingers along Jensen’s lower lip.

“I just couldn’t help coming here,” Jared explained. “I mean a gorgeous omega like you just doesn’t come around everyday. Once in a lifetime really. And when you invited me here—”

Jensen made to interrupt, but Jared knelt in front of him and slid his hands up his thighs. “You did invite me, baby, otherwise you wouldn’t have come to me the other night.”

Jensen wanted to protest, but when Jared was around him, he felt a terrifying and inescapable desire consuming him. He could feel himself becoming wet as Jared hooked his fingers in his swim shorts and tugged them down his legs. He gripped the couch cushions tighter, determined not to touch Jared as he laid soft kisses on Jensen’s stomach and thighs, his teeth dragging over the sensitive flesh. His large, warm hands gripped Jensen’s knees and gently pushed his legs apart so that he bared the most intimate part of himself to Jared’s burning gaze.

“I imagined you like this when I first saw you at the circus,” he leant forward, his hot breath fanning Jensen’s entrance. “I wondered what you’d taste like here, the sounds you’d make when I licked inside of you, made you come just like this.”

“Jared…” Jensen whispered, scandalised.

Jared slowly licked over the puckered flesh, moaning as Jensen’s flavour burst over his tongue. Jensen’s fingernails throbbed with how hard they were digging into the cushions. Jared’s licks became even more focused until the flesh below his tongue became entirely pliant, and he slipped his tongue inside of the clenching heat. Jensen let out a stuttering gasp as Jared’s hands gripped his calves and lifted his legs so that they rested on his broad, damp back. Jensen tried to suppress his sobs of pleasure as he thrust into Jared’s face, his toes curling as Jared’s slight stubble scraped against the soft flesh of his buttocks. He felt his entire body seize as he teetered on the precipice, but Jared pulled back, leaving his body flushed and his opening spasming with unfulfilled release. Jensen just managed to bite back the whine that threatened to escape him, but he could tell that Jared knew exactly how he felt. His hands gripped Jensen’s buttocks, and Jensen knew that he had never felt anything more erotic in his life as Jared pulled him off the couch, and gently laid him on the soft carpet.

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby,” Jared said, stroking his knuckles over Jensen’s trembling stomach. “Have you let that fiancé of yours do that? Take you completely?”

Jensen wanted to say yes, to defy Jared in some way, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

“No,” he whispered, closing his eyes and turning his head away.

Jared’s fingers were light on his neck before he bent down and took Jensen’s pink nipple into his mouth until the nub stood proud and glistening. Jensen’s body arched of its own accord, overcome by all the pleasure Jared was making him feel. He opened his eyes as Jared moved back and pushed his legs apart, making space for his upper body, which rippled with muscle and felt smooth against Jensen’s thighs. His fingers slid inside of Jensen and massaged his inner walls until Jensen grasped his shoulders, moaning uncontrollably. Jared stared at Jensen’s deeply flushed hole before he moved forward, guiding his cock towards it and letting the heat rub at the responsive flesh. Jared’s penis felt huge against him and Jensen shuddered at the thought of that being buried inside of him. He didn’t have time to be nervous, however, as Jared slowly pushed forward, groaning as Jensen’s heat suckled at his turgid length. “Jared!” Jensen exclaimed as Jared’s thrusts started to become fast and went deeper. His nails dug into Jared’s back, and he knew that they’d leave tiny red crescents. Somehow the fact that Jared would have that reminder of him scent a thrill through him. His legs tightened as Jared sat back so that Jensen’s back was still on the floor but his lower half was elevated, and Jared’s pace became even quicker, filling Jensen’s cervix until all he could concentrate was the feeling of Jared inside of him. He looked up, seeing that Jared’s eyes were sapphire and forest green around the golden ring surrounding his black pupils. His head fell to the side, the carpet soft against his cheek, and he gasped as he saw the way they looked on the T.V. He was being pushed up the carpet, his body flushed and shining with sweat, with Jared’s large, tanned hands, with dark hair growing on the back, gripping his slim hips. His eyes drifted up and he was confronted with his own face, which wore an expression of almost drugged pleasure, his eyes apple green and his lips blood rich and swollen.

“Watch yourself get fucked, baby,” Jared murmured, his voice velvet smooth. “Watch the way I’m claiming you.”

At Jared’s words his legs tightened around Jared’s lean waist and his release was hot and thick on his stomach and chest. Jared leaned forward, his hands sinking into the plush carpet, and his hips pistoning at a near brutal pace until he arched, his mouth opening on a groan of Jensen’s name as his come filled him. Jensen lay there panting, Jared gasping softly above him, his flaccid cock still nestled inside of Jensen. Jared slipped out before he began to lap at Jensen’s come, only stopping when his skin was clean.

“Taste even better than last time,” Jared said, kissing Jensen’s stomach.

Jensen felt shellshocked, he had no idea what to do now.

He’d just let a man he barely knew have sex with him on the carpet in his parent’s living room, and had such an intense orgasm that he wasn't entirely convinced that he would be able to move in the near future.

“Jensen,” Jared said, once again breaking the silence. “Were you a virgin?”

Jensen exhaled shakily, “Yes.”

“Thank you,” the alpha replied, turning Jensen’s head and claiming his lips. Jensen could taste the sweetness of himself in Jared’s warm mouth as his tongue licked at the roof of Jensen’s mouth, and tangled with his own tongue. Jensen only realised that he was crying when Jared moved backwards and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

“Jared I—”

“I know,” he replied. “I’m going.” Jensen watched as Jared stood up and walked to the entrance hall.

He paused and turned to look at Jensen, “I’ve left the circus by the way. I’ve got a job at a diner in town.”

“Danny’s,” Jensen supplied. “I know it.”

Jared nodded, “I’ll be there when you want to see me again.”

Jensen hesitated for a moment before he nodded. With that, Jared picked up his jeans and flannel shirt from the settee near the door, and got dressed before leaving the house. Jensen didn’t sleep well that night. His dreams were filled with the sounds of he and Jared making love, the image of himself on the T.V. screen, Jared’s hands so large and hot on his skin. The feel of Jared plunging into him over and over again. Had they even made love? Was it just fucking to Jared? Jensen wanted to cry at the thought that he had just given up his virginity to a man that made him feel such ecstasy, but who only wanted his body, the right to say that he had claimed a finely bred virgin omega.

* * *

 

He woke up early the next morning and went for a run. He resolutely tried to ignore the throbbing he felt at his entrance, and turned his iPod volume up to drown out any thoughts of what he had done with Jared. When he was showered and dressed, he drove to his grandmother’s house, which was the largest and finest in the whole parish, and perhaps even in Louisiana. It was even larger than Jensen’s parents’ house, and set farther back from the road. The drive was long and straight, lined with oak trees, who had a symbiotic relationship with the moss growing on their great trunks. When Jensen was a little boy, he had always imagined that Tara, from Gone with the Wind, looked like his grandmother’s house. Cicely, his grandmother’s housekeeper, who had been with her since his grandmother’s marriage some six decades before, opened the door. As usual, she was dressed in a simple black button up dress with a lace trimmed white pinafore and sensible black lace up shoes. Her eyes lit up when she saw Jensen walking up the porch steps.

“Oh Jensen!” she cried, before hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek. “How are you?”

“Hello Cicely,” he replied, returning her hug and kiss.“I’m just fine, and you?”

“Oh you know me, carrying on,” she replied, petting his arm. “I see your daddy bought you a new car. I can still remember when Jessica’s daddy bought her a new car. It was all white with the softest tan leather interior and gold rimmed tyres. The most beautiful car I’d ever seen.”

Jensen smiled, “Where’s granny?”

“In the yard. Just go on through the conservatory and I’ll bring some nice, cool lemonade out in a minute.”

“You’re a gem, Cicely.”

She giggled before ushering him in the direction of the conservatory and disappearing into the kitchen. His grandmother was sitting on a lounge chair under a large umbrella, and dressed in her usual attire of white shawl, hat and casual pants suit. Her silver hair was perfectly styled and large tortoise shell sunglasses shielded her eyes from the glare.

At the age of eighteen, Jessica Lange had been married to Beuford Lange, the most virile and handsome alpha in the entire parish. He was also the most powerful and wealthy, descending from a line of esteemed alphas and omegas who had been generals in the civil war and pioneers in new industry, and famous hostesses and unsurpassed homemakers. Jessica’s own family was no less impressive, her maiden name being Chevalier, a grand old family with old money, who could trace their roots back to the finest French aristocracy and even a few French kings.

“Hello granny,” he greeted, kissing her cheek before sitting in the chair beside her.

“Why Jensen,” she smiled. “What brings you all the way out here, honey?”

“I just wanted to see you is all, and have a nice talk.”

“Is something the matter?” she prompted, patting Jensen’s hand. “Are you and Justin alright?”

Jensen nodded, “Justin and I are just fine, granny. I wanted to ask you a question, though.”

“What is it, Jensen?”

“I wanted to ask if you ever had any—second thoughts before you got married. It’s just that I sometimes feel like I haven't had enough time for myself. Have you ever felt that way?”

“Jensen, when I was your age I was expecting my first child, and my father had just died, leaving me with all the responsibilities of the family. Even though your grandfather was a fine gentleman, he wasn’t very much help to me,” she explained. “Second thoughts have never been a luxury that I have afforded myself, and you shouldn’t indulge in them either.”

Jensen sighed before nodding, “It’s just that… I—love Justin, but we’ve known each other for so long that it’s like…sometimes I feel like I haven’t seen enough, or known enough people.”

His grandmother made a dismissive gesture, “Well that is just the silliest and most fanciful thing I’ve ever heard you say, Jensen. You know, I’ve watched you all your life, at parties when you interacted with boys and girls, and I’ve wondered who you were going to choose. When you told me it was going to be Justin, you could have knocked me over with a feather I was so happy and surprised. The Hartleys are one of the finest families in the country, all pure bred alphas and omegas, and some very fine betas. The Ackles and Lange name joining with the Hartleys is more than we could ever have hoped for. Now, I won't hear you talk any more about these silly regrets. You’re just getting a few pre—wedding jitters is all.”

Jensen wanted to protest, but he could see that he would be getting no council from his grandmother on the subject. In her eyes everything was neatly settled, and Jensen was just being spoilt and young.

“Now tell me all about the wedding plans,” she prompted. “Your mother came by the other day and showed me the colour schemes, which are just so fine.”

Jensen dutifully talked about his wedding plans while Cicely brought the lemonade out and poured it into tall, chilled glasses with mint leaves. Jessica patted her hand when she passed her her lemonade, and Jensen thought with a spark of anger at how she had always treated her “help” like children or prized pets. When their visit drew to an end, Jensen got up and kissed his grandmother on the cheek.

“Bye granny. It was lovely to see you again.”

“You too, sweetheart.”

When he got to the conservatory door, she called, “Oh Jensen. I wanted to tell you that I’ve arranged, upon my death, for you to inherit my entire estate, including this house and all the land, right up to Onyx Junction.”

Jensen stared at her in shock before he whispered, “Thank you, granny.”

“We’re both so proud of you,” Cicely said, taking his hand in both of hers. “You deserve it, honey.”

Jensen nodded, feeling his throat become tight before he turned away and left the house. When Jessica could hear his car pull away, she picked her cellphone up from the table beside her.

“Hello Sheriff,” she said.

“ _Why hello, Jessica_ ,” he replied.

“ _How are you, darlin’_?”

“I’m just fine. I wanted to ask you if you’d do a favour for me. It’s to do with Jensen.”

“ _Of course. What can I do_?”

“It’s so close to his wedding, and the poor child’s been acting so nervous. I wanted to ask if you’d keep an eye on him for me. Just to make sure that everything’s alright.”

_“Of course, Jessica. I’ll keep a real close eye on him.”_

“Thank you, Sheriff.”

“ _I can’t wait for that lovely wedding. You be sure to save me a dance.”_

“I will, Sheriff,” she said, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

She’d find out what was going on with Jensen, and make sure that whatever it was, it wouldn’t interfere with his future.


	2. PART TWO: Onyx Junction. Danny's, Schemes, Heartbreak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen prepares for his wedding, but he can't stop thinking about Jared. Their inability to stay away from each other will have consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I've been away for so long, alas R.L. has been insane! I sincerely apologise for making you all wait so long! I just want to thank all of you for the amazing support I've received for this story, you are all absolute stars! Your support is the reason I keep writing!   
> I know I said that this would be in two parts, but my muse kind of ran away with me and I've decided to expand it to three parts! I'm going to try my damnedest to get that part up within two weeks, but it is the New Year, so things may be a bit hectic! But I shall give my level best!   
> I hope you enjoy the second part and don't think it's too horrible!   
> On to the reading!

**PART TWO: Onyx Junction**

_Danny’s, Schemes, Heartbreak_

Jensen resolved not to think about Jared. He was not marrying Jared, but Justin after all, and he needed to remember that. He didn’t need to remember the slick slide of his body against Jared’s, or the way he made Jensen feel like he was on the edge of something he’d never known. Something that looked an awful lot like _freedom._

It had been a month since he’d seen Jared, the wedding, that great looming event that Jensen refused to face head on but resolved to piece together to create perfection, was a week away. His cousins and friends came over for last minute bridesmaids and groomsman outfit alterations, and they all went to the guest house, which was white with a pale orange roof, and airy, open planned rooms that catered well to people walking around in overly long dresses and restricting vests. 

“Since I presented as an omega, probably even before then, I’ve wanted a fairy tale wedding,” Jensen smiled, talking to the general room.

“And now you’re getting one!” grinned Carisma Carpenter, one of Jensen’s academy friends.

Jensen nodded, fingering a pair of soft ballet pumps that the bridesmaids were going to wear, “It’s all very exciting, isn’t it?”

“You don’t sound very convinced,” joked Gerald, one of his cousins.

Jensen shook his head, “Just a lot to take in is all.” 

Everyone made sounds of agreement before Jensen squeezed the seamstress’ shoulder, “Thank you again for all these _lovely_ outfits, Glenda. They’re just too perfect.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” the old woman smiled as she shortened one of the bridesmaid’s dress’ hemline.

“Oh Jensen,” Madeleine, his younger cousin, sighed. “I do love these dresses. I want to use them for my wedding. Well, that’s if I ever get married.” 

Jensen clucked his tongue, “Don’t be foolish, Maddy. I will hear no _spinster_ omega talk.”

“You don’t know what it’s like, Jen,” she sighed. “There’s hardly any omegas like you.”

_a gorgeous omega like you just doesn’t come around everyday_

“Jen?” Maddy said. “Are you alright?”

Jensen cleared his throat, “Perfectly. Why?”

“You looked so far away for a moment. Like you were remembering something.”

“Oh don’t worry,” he shrugged. “My head’s just full of wedding plans is all.”

Before Maddy could pursue the issue, Glenda drew him away to look at the way a certain dress was falling. Jensen breathed a silent sigh of relief. He didn’t want anyone to become suspicious about his behaviour so close to the wedding. What had happened with Jared was a mistake. 

He was still telling himself exactly the same thing when he stood outside of _Danny’s Diner_ , which was situated downtown near the movie house and the arcade.

Jensen remembered frequenting it when he was in his early teens, before he left for the academy, and ordering root beer floats and banana split Sundays on meltingly hot July days. That felt like another life, an uncomplicated one devoid of wedding plans, decisions for the future, and a forbidden alpha who’d bore his way into Jensen’s brain.

The sign was still flashing in its maraschino cherry red neon, but the diner was closed for the night and Jensen felt relieved that no curious onlookers would see his interaction with Jared. An Ackles talking to a drifter would most _certainly_ create a gossip streak a mile wide in _Chaleur_.

He found Jared in the back alley, putting rubbish bags in the rusting dumpster against the wall. He was outlined in yellow light that spilled out of the open kitchen door, making his slick, golden skin, which was very exposed from the fact that Jared was shirtless, look even tighter over his lean muscles.

Jensen dragged his gaze away, however, when he realised that someone else was leaning against the wall. Jensen could smell that the other man was an omega, and he could see that he couldn’t be much older than himself. Probably about twenty one or twenty two, although it was hard to tell from his wild mop of raven hair, and porcelain like complexion, which made his dark blue eyes even more striking. His body was slim, almost petite, in a white tank top, that hung loosely in the armpits and exposed his sides and a geisha tattoo, faded blue jeans, that had extremely frayed knees, and black cowboy boots. 

“Hullo,” said the dark haired omega, his voice warm and friendly. “Here to see, Jared?”

Jensen nodded before replying, “He seems to be very popular.”

The omega laughed, a pleasant sound, “Indeed he is. And he knows it, too. My name’s Misha by the way. And you are?”

“Jensen,” he smiled. “So how do you know Jared?”

He viciously tramped down the bubble of jealously that rose in his gut.

Misha shrugged, “I just met him today. I’m just passing through town, and Jared said he could show me a good time before I left town later tonight.”

“I thought he would have shown you a _good_ time already,” Jensen answered sweetly.

Misha laughed again, unembarrassed and unrestrained, “Oh, honey, he did already. Although, I must say that it’s kind of funny trying to not moan over the delicious smells coming out of the kitchen, and not just from getting fucked.”

That shocked a laugh out of Jensen, who decided that he liked the other omega.

“I see you two are having a good time,” interrupted a familiar, husky voice. Jensen barely suppressed the shiver that threatened to skitter down his spine at the dark look that slid down his body, reminding him of Jared’s hands and lips.

“Just swopping sex stories about you, like any normal omegas would do,” Misha shrugged, pushing away from the wall and blowing a bubblegum bubble. 

“I see,” Jared replied, then turned to face Jensen fully. “What are you doing here, Jen?”

Jensen squared his shoulders and sighed, “I’m not completely sure. I’ve been thinking about the last time we were… _together_ , and—”

“It’s bugging you?” Misha offered, stepping closer.

Jensen nodded, smoothing out imaginary creases on his slacks.

“Jensen’s getting married soon,” Jared explained. “He’s feeling guilty about his little indiscretion.”

Jensen’s head snapped up and he glared at the Alpha who was smirking slightly.

“You don’t know—”

“How about we go out dancing?” Misha interrupted, slipping his arm around Jensen’s lean waist. “I bet you're a good dancer, Jensen, with a body like yours.”

Jensen couldn’t help but lick his lips nervously under the blatantly sexual and appreciative look that the other omega gave him.

“I—” Jensen took a deep breath before nodding. “I think I’d like that.”

Jared's expression was still amused, but now he looked predatory as well, “There’s a place not far from here. I’m sure you know it, Jensen.”

“Yes,” he breathed. “It’s called _Q’s_.”

Misha nodded, “It’s settled then. You’ve gotta live a little before you get married.” 

The club’s lighting was low, so that people appeared as lit up silhouettes against the bar and the pool tables. The dance floor was deserted, not too surprising for a Thursday night in a small town.

Misha and Jensen sat at a table while Jared ordered them drinks and then went to go and play pool.

“I can see why Jared wants you,” Misha said, stirring his vodka.

Jensen swallowed his Long Island Iced Tea and shrugged, “What do you mean?”

Misha rolled his eyes and smiled, “You’re probably the most beautiful omega I’ve seen, and I’ve seen a lot of _everybody_. When’s your wedding?”

“You sure don’t mince your words, do you?”

“Never seen the need to.”

“The wedding’s in less than a week.”

“I see. Then what’re you doing here, with Jared and I? Or more specifically, what are you doing with Jared?”

Jensen played with the coaster under his drink, “I honestly have no idea.”

Comprehension seemed to dawn on Misha’s face, “He was your first, wasn’t he?”

Jensen blushed, highlighting his caramel freckles, “Y—yes.”

“No wonder you’re here then. I’m not exactly a blushing virgin myself, and Jared just about made me go through the roof. I can’t imagine what he must have been like for a first time.”

Jensen suddenly felt like the silly virgin, which he supposed he was. “I can’t describe it,” he finally replied. “He—he made me… _watch_ while we did it.” 

“How?” “He set the camera up to the T.V. so I could see everything.”

“Jesus,” Misha sighed, resting his head on his fist. “I feel hot just thinking about it. That boy is the Devil.”

Jensen nodded and took another sip of his Long Island Iced Tea.

“How about we give him something to watch, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s dance, silly,” Misha grinned, getting up and dragging Jensen onto the dance floor.

_The Captain of Her Heart by Double_ started playing on the Jukebox, as Misha slid his hands down to Jensen’s waist and pulled him forward so that they were completely pressed against each other. Jensen lightly gripped the back of his neck and rested his other hand above the gentle swell of his ass. They slowly moved together, and Jensen tipped his head back, exposing the tempting curve of his pale throat, as he let the music wash over him.

Misha gently turned him around so that Jensen’s tight buttocks ground into his stomach, and he rested his one hand on Jensen’s flat stomach, feeling the heat of his skin through his button up shirt.

“You look really sexy like this,” Misha breathed into his ear. “Jared can’t stop watching you.”

Jensen opened his eyes, so green in the low light, and found that what Misha said was true, in fact almost all the club’s occupants were watching them dance. 

“When this song’s over,” Misha continued. “I’m going to go and catch a bus to New Orleans, and you’re going to go home with Jared, and you’re going to fuck him real good, so that he can’t think about anyone but you.”

Jensen moaned softly as Misha turned his head and kissed him, his tongue gently lapping at the seam of Jensen’s full lips, before he pulled away and winked. When Misha had exited the club, Jared laid his pool cue down and walked over to Jensen, let his eyes take in the slightly flushed complexion, the blood rich lips and the shimmering emerald eyes.

He licked the delicate shell of the omega’s ear before whispering, “Let’s go back to my place.”

“Yes,” Jensen breathed, letting Jared guide him out of the club.

* * *

 

Jared lived above _Danny’s_ in a small apartment that had one bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen and a sitting room. It smelt like Jared and spices, but Jensen didn’t get a chance to take it all in as Jared’s large hands cupped his buttocks, and lifted him up so that his legs wrapped around Jared’s lean waist. Jensen pulled his own shirt off, exposing his smooth skin and beautifully muscled upper body. Jared dipped his head and drew a small, pale pink nipple into his mouth and gently bit it until Jensen arched against him and sighed.

“Jared,” he said. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

He chuckled against Jensen’s slick skin and walked over to the bed, gently placing him on it. He took a moment to admire the way Jensen’s eyes were large and glittering above his slightly flared nostrils and the rich rose of his mouth. His body was stunning, with its unblemished skin that had a constellation of freckles on his broad shoulders.

Jared nearly ripped his shirt over his head and quickly discarded his jeans and underwear so that he stood naked before Jensen, his body golden and wonderfully muscled. He knelt in front of Jensen and slowly removed the other man’s slacks, letting his fingers brush over the slightly quivering stomach, and exposing the long, bowed legs that were dusted with golden red hair.

Jensen leaned forward and claimed Jared’s mouth in a deep kiss, before he pulled away with a gasp, his eyes wide.

Jared slowly smiled and stuck out his tongue, the metal stud on it glinting in the lamplight.

“You like it?” he murmured.

“Wh—when did you get it?” Jensen whispered.

“About a month ago,” he replied. “I thought you’d have noticed it already.”

Jensen blinked and then thought about how Jared’s tongue had felt against his ear and then his nipple, and he couldn’t help but shiver at how the warmed metal had felt against his skin.

“I guess that means you like it then,” Jared grinned, spreading Jensen’s thighs with his large, long fingered hands. “I’m going to show you what it’s good for.”

Jensen’s breath stuttered and his fingers sank into Jared’s long, thick hair as the alpha licked over his clenching pucker, the smooth metal so noticeable now. His toes curled as Jared’s tongue sank into his dark heat, and the stud slid along his slick inner walls, sending sensation skittering up his arched spine. Jared’s tongue had felt incredible inside of him before, but the stud seemed to heighten everything as it rubbed against him and slid along the inside of his rim. He was shivering when Jared’s tongue finally slid out of him and across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“I didn’t know if you’d come back to me,” Jared murmured into the creamy skin. “I hoped to God that you were thinking about me, what you gave me, but I wasn’t sure. I thought that maybe you hated me.”

Jensen gently stroked Jared’s beautiful hair, “I wanted to hate you.” Jared looked up at him with brilliant hazel eyes, and for a moment Jensen couldn’t believe that this was the same cocksure man from the circus.

“I couldn’t hate you, though,” Jensen admitted. “You gave me such pleasure.”

Jared smiled, brilliant and pleased, and laid a soft kiss on Jensen’s knee before he surged up and initiated another breathtaking kiss. Jensen loved the feeling of Jared’s pierced tongue against his own unpierced one, and he clung to him, climbing into his lap and moaning as their cocks slid together.

Jared pulled back and cupped Jensen’s face, “I want you to ride me. I want you to take control.”

Jensen turned his face into Jared’s palm and kissed the warm flesh as he nodded. “Just—help me, okay?” Jared nodded as he moved backwards on the bed and propped himself up on the pillows against the headboard, his hands gentle but guiding on Jensen’s hips. 

“Just go slow, baby,” he said, rubbing his erect cock against Jensen’s loosened entrance.

Jensen bit his lip at the feeling of the blunt head moving against his silken heat, his hands resting on Jared’s hard stomach. Jared’s hand drifted downwards over the satiny swell of Jensen’s buttock before he gripped his cock and positioned it at Jensen’s entrance.

“Sink down on it, baby,” he murmured, his breath hitching as Jensen opened up to swallow his length.

Jensen’s expression became concentrated as he gradually took Jared inside of him, his insides opening to accommodate the thick, long, _hot_ intrusion. When his buttocks rested against Jared’s thighs, he experimentally undulated his hips, making Jared gasp and tighten his grip of his hips. Jensen felt a little drunk at the control that he was being allowed, and his movements were slow and torturous to begin with.

He bit his lip and watched through his long lashes as Jared squeezed his eyes closed, and clenched his teeth in order to resist thrusting up into that clenching passage. Jensen’s thighs flexed and relaxed as he began to ride Jared’s erect member faster and harder, gliding up and slamming down as he panted with pleasure. Jared’s devious fingers slipped into where his buttocks were parted and where he was being speared over and over again.

“So beautiful,” Jared murmured, beginning to move his own hips in time with Jensen’s rhythm. “Fucking drive me up the wall with that delicious mouth and this perfect ass. _That’s_ it baby, fuck me harder. Oh _Jesus_.” 

Jensen’s body arched, showcasing its slender lines and alabaster—like skin, as he dug his fingernails into Jared’s smooth chest. Jared hissed at the stinging sensation, but revelled in the idea of physical proof of Jensen’s consuming ecstasy.

Jensen’s cock was heavy and full as it slapped against his stomach while he chased his release. Jared traced one long finger up the hot flesh and gathered a pearl of pre-ejaculate on his thumb, which he brought to his mouth. He moaned as the sweet and salty taste exploded in his mouth. Jensen couldn’t help but moan along with him as Jared’s cock battered his prostate, and the fine silky hair of his legs brushed against Jensen’s thighs as he moved, sending sensation skittering from his hole, which was stuffed full of Jared, to his cock which throbbed insistently.

He was already on the cusp, it burnt through him, making his toes curl within the bedding, and his hips move even more frantically.

“I wish I could record the sounds you make while you’re fucked,” Jared murmured breathlessly. “Those beautiful broken sounds, like if you don’t come it’ll hurt you.”

“ _J—Jared,_ ” Jensen sighed as his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and his asshole tightened, holding Jared captive inside of him, before his release coated Jared’s stomach and chest.

“So **_fucking_** tight,” Jared gritted out, as his knot swelled inside of Jensen, and coated his spasming passage.

Jensen rocked on that hard mound of tissue, knowing that if it wasn’t there, Jared’s come would probably be fucked out of him right now, and coat the alpha’s thighs and the tangled bedsheets. Jensen shivered at the thought, something inside of him revelling at the idea.

He slipped off of Jared as the alpha’s knot deflated, making a trickle of his release slide down the inside of Jensen’s smooth inner thigh. He moved his finger in his own sticky release, which coated Jared’s skin, for a moment, before he knelt down and began to lick it up. Jared watched him with heavy, lust blown eyes, licking his lips as Jensen finally rose from his chest and stomach, and brought their mouths together.

Jared swallowed Jensen’s come down greedily, licking the taste out of the omega’s mouth, until all that remained was the flavour of Jensen’s tongue and cheeks. Jensen gasped softly at the feelings of that warm, slick metal stud and learned the grooves of his pallet and the soft flesh of his cheeks.

They lay quietly for a while, Jensen half dozing as Jared ran his large, warm hand up and down his back so that he lay limply against his body.

“I…” Jared sighed softly, before he continued. “When’s the wedding?”

“In four days,” Jensen replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. “I should probably go, Jared. I’ve still got a lot to do.”

Jared let his hand drop from Jensen’s back, “Sure thing. Enjoy being married.”

Jensen sighed as he got up from the bed, “I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry I came to see you tonight. It was wrong of me.”

Jared watched him as he got dressed, before he answered, “It’s okay, Jensen. I know what I am. I’m just a walking dick that you wanted a ride on.” 

Jensen spun round and stared at him, “What the hell, Jared? I _never_ even suggested that that’s what you are! How is this all _my_ fault? You’re the one who pursued me! Not the other way around!”

“Oh so you didn’t show up at the circus and let me suck your dick? And that couldn’t possibly have been you who came here tonight and fucked me!” he said as he threw back the covers and stood naked before the omega.

Jensen held his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, “You came to my _house,_ Jared. And you took my virginity. If anyone should be apologising here, it’s you. You knew I was engaged, you saw me with Justin. It’s not like I expected you to want a long term relationship, and I don’t think you want one anyway. You’re just upset that I’m leaving you, because you always do the leaving. Don’t you, _Jared_?”

Jensen stood there seething for a moment, his eyes lit with green fire, his cap of golden hair slightly tousled, and his lips cherry red and swollen.

“God,” Jared laughed, advancing on him while still completely nude. “I’ve never wanted to kiss someone so much in my life. You are so full of _fire,_ baby.”

Jensen shook his head, “Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, Jared.”

He turned and walked to the door in long strides, slamming it behind him and making the frame rattle.

“Well shucks,” Jared said, running his hand through his hair, before pulling on his jeans and following Jensen out of the apartment.

The sun was just beginning to rise as Jensen left the apartment, the horizon was a blazing line of oranges and golds below the lightening sky. Jensen got to the curb before Jared caught up with him, gripping his arm and turning him around.

“I’m sorry,” he said, cupping Jensen’s face in his hand. “I’m a real asshole when I like someone.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Jensen replied, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t get married, Jensen, stay here with me,” he said softly, running his thumb back and forth over Jensen’s full lower lip.

“Stop fucking around,” Jensen sighed tiredly, unable to stop himself from turning into Jared’s touch.

“I’m not kidding. We could leave _Chaleur_ and go anywhere else, anywhere you wanted to go. You don’t have to marry someone you don’t give a damn about.”

“That’s a nice idea, but this is real life, Jay. This is my home, and my family is here, and I do care about Justin, he’s a good guy and I can have a good life with him.”

“So I couldn’t give you a good life?” Jared demanded indignantly.

“What kind of life _would_ you give me? You don’t know what it is to settle down, Jared. You and I _barely_ know each other. How are we supposed to build a life together? I’ve known Justin since we were little, and I know he loves me.”

Jared caressed Jensen’s neck with his knuckles, “What if I said I love you? What if I told you I loved you from the first time I saw you at the circus?”

Jensen’s eyes burned with the threat of tears, “Don’t do this to me. _Please_ don’t. Just let me go, and try and be happy.” 

“I could make you happy. _Really_ happy. All you have to say is yes and we’ll go. We can leave right now.”

“You know we can’t. My family would have the entirety of the state police looking for us. Just forget about me. Remember me as the rich omega you got the chance to screw and leave it at that.”

“Don’t do that,” Jared whispered, kissing Jensen’s forehead. “Don’t make yourself sound like just another fuck for me.”

“Kiss me goodbye and promise me you’ll forget me,” Jensen almost begged, his hands clasping Jared’s thick wrists.

“I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” he said before drawing Jared into a slow, heated kiss.

Jensen was openly crying when they broke apart, and he wiped impatiently at his eyes as he turned away to walk to his car.

“Jensen, wait,” Jared pleaded, catching the omega’s hand. “If you change your mind, meet me at _Onyx Junction_ on the night before your wedding.”

Jensen shook his head, his heartbreak clear on his face, “I—I have to go.”

Jared let go of his hand and stood silently as Jensen climbed into his car and drove away in the early morning light.

Neither he nor Jensen knew that the Sheriff and his deputy were sitting down the road, watching their exchange.

He turned to his deputy as Jared climbed the stairs back up to his apartment, “At least now we know what’s got poor Jensen all _uncertain_. I think we owe it to that fine family of his to take care of this little, or rather _large_ , problem. Don’t you, deputy?”

“Yes, sir, and I know exactly where we can take care of this inconvenience.”

“Where?”

“Onyx Junction. Loverboy said loud and clear that he’d be there in three nights from now.”

“I think that we can have an impromptu funeral on the morning of Jensen’s wedding then, don’t you?”

“I think that sounds like a mighty fine idea, sir.”

* * *

 

“Jensen, honey?” his mother said, as she opened the door to his bedroom.

“Yes, mama?” he asked. “Is something the matter?”

His mother was carrying a large vanity case, which she set down on the bed and patted absently.

“How are you feeling, baby?” she asked, sitting down beside her son. “I can’t believe that it’s your wedding tomorrow.”

“I’m feeling okay. A little bit nervous. What’s in the case?”

“Everything I think you’ll need for you special first night with Justin.”

Jensen stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing, “Oh mama. You are just the best.”

His mother smiled ruefully, before she brought the case onto her lap and opened the lid, revealing its contents. There was vanilla scented body wash and lotion, and rose infused massage oil. He almost choked on his own spit when he saw a knotted dildo and come lubricant as well.

“Mama…um…I don’t know what to say,” he finally said. 

“Just tell me that you’re going to be happy, Jensen,” she replied earnestly, taking one of his hands in both of hers after laying the vanity case down on the floor.

“I’m going to try,” he smiled, trying to look cheerful.

“I…I never felt like I needed to worry about you. You were always so beautiful and clever, and of course, kind, that I knew there’d be no doubt you’d get an alpha. But, as you got older, I was scared we were all expecting you to grow up too fast. You’re so young to get married, only a year older than granny and I were. But I suppose that’s the Chevalier way.”

Jensen kissed his mother’s hand and held it against his cheek as he smiled at her again, “Don’t get upset now, mama. I’m not afraid of getting married. I’ll admit…I’ve had doubts, but doesn’t everyone before they make such a big commitment?”

His mother looked mollified as she replied, “I was so scared before I married your father. Your grandmother was adamant though. She said that no Chevalier omega had ever faltered at the alter, and she wouldn’t let me be the first.”

He nodded and was silent for a beat, finally asking, “Mama, was there ever—anyone else besides daddy?”

His mother’s gaze flitted about for a moment before settling back on his face, “Yes. It was a very long time ago, though.”

“I know, but—what was he like?”

She looked uncomfortable for a little while, until she seemed unable to stop herself answering, “He was the most beautiful alpha I’ve ever known. He had this waist length black hair. He was half Native American…so his proper name was Flying Eagle, but because he’d been… _christianised_ , he called himself Devon.”

Jensen tried to picture his mother as a young, in love female omega who wanted to be with an ebony haired Native American alpha. He had seen pictures of his mother when she was young, and while she was still very attractive, she had been stunning in her youth, with long golden brown hair and large, thick fringed eyes.

“What happened?” he pressed, almost fearful of her reply. “Why did you…leave him?”

She looked genuinely pained, her hands agitatedly twisting in the material of her perfectly ironed beige knee—length dress.

Her voice was strange, almost brittle, as she spoke, “I shouldn’t like to say, Jensen.”

“Please, mama,” he breathed, hating to see her in discomfort, but needing to know.

She finally replied, her voice barely more than a whisper, “Your granny said that no Chevalier would ever marry a—a cherry—cherry nigger.”

Jensen felt a jolt in his chest, his eyes growing wide at the realisation of what a bigot his grandmother was. He had watched her interaction with Cicely for years, treating the other woman as if she were a well cared for and tolerable child or pet, too mentally fragile or… _slow_ …to really be considered an equal. He supposed he should have appreciated Jessica Lange’s capacity for ignorance and nastiness. 

“Mama I—” he began, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” his mother called, smoothing her hair back in an almost nervous gesture.

“Your husband,” came the cheerful reply.

“Oh, come on in,” she replied, the brittle tone and pained mask from before having evaporated as if they had never materialised.

His father’s tanned face appeared in the door, his eyes shining with customary mirth, “Granny and Justin are both here to visit. You two best hurry downstairs.”

“Of course,” his wife replied, turning to Jensen. “We’ll be right down, right honey?”

Jensen nodded, fixing a smile that felt too thin and tight on his lips, “Sure thing, mama. Just give a few minutes to collect myself.”

His mother gave his hand a squeeze before she stood up and followed her husband from the room. Jensen pressed his lips together to stop himself from crying, he felt so weak. How had it all come to this? He wanted it all to go back to the way it was before, but at the same time he could never really regret meeting Jared. He didn’t have time to think about all this right now, but he needed some space and fresh air before he had to be charming for his grandmother. He left his bedroom and decided to go and sit in the back garden for a few minutes in order to compose himself.

The passage was deserted when he left his room, and he could hear his mother’s laughter floating up from the patio area.The door to his father’s study was slightly ajar, and he paused as he heard a voice filtering through the small gap.

“—Onyx Junction? I see that the vagrant has done his homework about us. Thank you for being so prompt, Sheriff. You know that my support is guaranteed when you run for office again.” Jensen realised that his grandmother was talking to someone over the phone, but he was confused about what the conversation entailed exactly. “—deal with it quickly and quietly… Yes, I know I can trust your discretion… We don’t want Jensen to be anymore confused than he already is… No doubt this alpha is only interested in commercial gain and blackmail… I’m counting on you to make sure the wedding isn’t disrupted… Let me know when it’s all taken care of, Sheriff… Goodbye now.”

Jensen stood frozen outside of the door for a moment, his mind reeling. He was forced to react, however, when his grandmother moved towards the door, leaning heavily on her ornate walking stick.

He knocked on the door, as if he’d just arrived, and called, “Granny, are you in there? I’ve been sent to collect you.”

He pushed the door open and forced a smile to his face, “There you are. Everyone’s waiting for you downstairs. You look lovely, I might add.”

“Hello, darling,” she smiled.

Jensen felt sick to his stomach at the thought that she could plan Jared’s “removal” the one minute, and then become the matriarch again in a heartbeat. He helped her down the stairs, his mind racing the whole time about how to get Jared to leave town.

He didn’t know when the Sheriff planned to “deal” with Jared, but Jensen prayed it wasn’t tonight, before he could get to Jared himself.

* * *

 

Jensen allowed Justin to draw him into the garden as the afternoon wore on, and kiss him under the shade of the magnolia trees.

Insects buzzed softly in the warmth of the late afternoon, as Justin’s fingers trailed over the soft skin of Jensen’s back under his shirt.

“I can’t wait until tomorrow night,” Justin murmured between kisses. “I want you so badly, baby.”

Jensen watched the sun begin to sink into the line of the horizon over Justin’s shoulder, and he felt his stomach clench.

He tried to keep his voice light and teasing as he replied, “I’m sure you’ll be too distracted to think about that during your stag party tonight.”

Justin grinned, “What are you doing tonight?”

“Oh I’m just going to go to bed early after taking a long, hot bath,” Jensen smiled, feeling desperately guilty at lying to his fiancé.

“I can always cancel the party and join you,” he murmured against the smooth skin of Jensen’s throat.

“Don’t you dare.”

Justin laughed, and made to pull Jensen into another kiss, but Jensen stopped him and intertwined their hands.

“Let’s head in now. You still have to go home and get ready.” Justin nodded, and followed Jensen to the house.

* * *

 

Onyx Junction had got its name from the fact that two large streams, not big enough to be called rivers, met one another, becoming one, which flowed, many miles away, into the Mississippi River. The Chevaliers had owned the land for over a century, and on it sat a large house, nowhere near the grandness of Jessica Lange or the Ackle’s own, and an outdoor dance floor, where Jensen could remember watching his parents dance when he was a child. The soft sounds of the piano and string instruments, the muted evening light as the grown ups slow danced, and Jensen’s nanny told him it was time for bed.

Jensen stood in front of the house for a long time before he finally climbed the front steps and went inside. Jared had obviously picked the lock in order to get inside, because the stained glass of the front door window was still intact. Everything seemed undisturbed, except for the fact that candles burned in their slightly tarnished old candelabra, and the sheet had been removed from the couch.

The stack of dollar bills suddenly felt so heavy in Jensen’s hand, and he wished that this whole thing was over, and that no one got hurt.

“Jared,” he called, closing the door behind him.

Jared emerged from the kitchen a moment later, bathed in golden candlelight, which outlined the perfect grooves and curves of his long, muscular body, which was only clad in a thin tank top and soft blue jeans.

“Hey baby,” he greeted, stopping about a foot away from Jensen.

Jensen swallowed, unable to meet the alpha’s eyes as he held out the wad of cash.

“Here,” he whispered brokenly. “Just take the money and go.” “What?” Jared asked, confusion and anger lacing his voice. “It’s enough to put down roots somewhere, start a new life for yourself. _Please_ just take it.”

“Jensen,” he murmured, drawing closer. “You know I don’t want your money. What is this about?”

“How do I know that?” Jensen replied, finally looking at Jared. “How do I know you don’t want my money?”

Jared’s jaw tensed, and he grabbed the money before throwing it onto the floor, where it skidded into the corner. His large, long fingered hands gripped Jensen’s burgeoningly broad shoulders and gently shook him.

“What is this about, Jensen? Tell me, huh?”

Jensen went limp in Jared’s grip, his head lolling backwards as his eyes slid shut. Tears began to stream down his face, and his full mouth trembled.

“Jensen, baby,” Jared said, drawing the omega against his solid chest. “Why are you doing this?”

“I—I wanted you to hate me,” he choked out. “I wanted you to go, so they wouldn’t be able to hurt you. But I’m too weak—”

“Who wants to hurt me?” Jared inquired gently, cradling Jensen’s beautiful face. “Please, baby. I’ve gotta know.” “My grandmother and the…sheriff…” Jensen finally replied quietly. “They want to—to _kill_ you. I just thought…if I could get you to leave, then you’d be safe.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, kissing Jensen’s tear dampened eyelashes. “I’m not leaving you unless you tell me that you really want me to go.”

Jensen began to sob, soaking the thin fabric of Jared’s top and making it cling to his skin.

“This—this is all m—my fault,” he gasped. “I’m so _stupid_ —and s—selfish.”

“Don’t you dare, Jensen. We both wanted this, if anyone’s to blame it’s me. You said it yourself, I pursued you, knowing full well about your situation.”

Jensen met Jared’s gaze again, his lashes seemingly sparkling in the low light of the candles, and his mouth so red and full that Jared had to kiss it, his tongue coaxing it open, warm metal stud gliding along Jensen’s lips, and filling its warm depth. Jensen pulled so desperately on the collar of his tank top that it gave way and tore right down the middle, falling off his shoulders and pooling on the floor.

He took far more care with Jensen’s shirt before he pushed it off his shoulders, exposing all that creamy, freckled skin.

“Tell me you love me,” Jared breathed, undoing Jensen’s slacks.

“I—I love you,” Jensen whispered, tilting his head back as Jared kissed his adams apple.

“Tell me you want me.” “I—want you.”

“Tell me you trust me.”

“I trust you,” Jensen gasped, as Jared thumbed the head of the omega’s pretty pink cock.

“Make love to me, alpha.” Jared gripped handfuls of his buttocks and hauled him up effortlessly before carrying him to the couch, and depositing him on the cushions. He pulled Jensen’s slacks and shoes off, so that he was completely naked.

“So gorgeous,” he murmured, as he ran his knuckles down the centre of Jensen’s chest.

Jensen’s legs parted as Jared knelt between them, his large hands sinking into the cushions as he claimed Jensen’s mouth again, greedily filling it with his tongue. Jensen moaned at the feeling of his alpha’s tongue piercing.

His strong, long legs brushed against his alpha’s sides as his fingers gripped the thick waves of Jared’s hair. Jared sat back up and shimmied out of his jeans, showing that he wore nothing beneath, his turgid length nestled in dark, slightly damp curls, above low hanging, large testicles.

Jensen traced his fingers over Jared’s jaw, down his neck, across his muscular shoulders, traced his slightly protrudent ribs and thickly corded muscle of his sides, until his hands settled on those slim hips, which led into powerful thighs and strong calves. His thumbs traced the fragile bone beneath the smooth, taught skin as Jared’s thumb gently caressed his full lower lip. Jensen softly sighed at the sensation of Jared’s wet cock-head at his saturated entrance, not looking away from Jared’s gaze as the alpha incrementally slid inside of his clenching channel.

“ _Jensen_ ,” Jared sighed, his dark lashes momentarily fanning his high cheekbones before he met the omega’s gaze once more. 

Jensen’s eyes were pools of black ringed with clear green, and his eyelashes caught the light of the candles and appeared golden against his freckled cheeks. His eyelids were like speckled eggs, delicate and gorgeous. Jared’s hands sunk farther into the back cushions of the old couch, and his knees into the plush cushions beneath their bodies. He slowly withdrew from Jensen’s body, both of their gazes dropping and watching the swollen member as it glistened and twitched. Jared’s legs parted further, pushing Jensen’s long, supple limbs wider apart, and entirely exposing his stretched, flushed opening.

“Jensen,” Jared moaned, gently thrusting back into the omega. “Jensen, I-I love you. I meant it before. I really do love you.”

“Jared,” Jensen sighed, his head dropping back against the couch as Jared’s thrusts increased in speed and force. “There. Just _there_. I want to feel you inside me tomorrow. I want to feel you inside me- _ah_ -forever.”

“Yes,” Jared hissed, positioning his knees so he could really thrust upwards, deeper. “Mine. My gorgeous omega. My gorgeous, Jensen.”

Jensen scraped his blunt fingernails down Jared’s broad chest and muscled abdomen, wanting to mark the alpha in some way. His legs gripped Jared’s sides harder, feeling his ribs beneath his calves, and his powerful thighs against the taut muscle of his own. The frenzy built, reaching a brilliant, blissful crescendo as Jared rammed his knot inside Jensen’s convulsing passage, filling him to bursting. Filling him like he was meant to be filled. How he needed to be filled. His back arched away from the soft, old cushions, and his fingers dug into Jared’s upper arms until the skin paled.

Jared panted wetly against the flawless skin of his chest, just above his peaked, rosy nipples, tight with arousal and satiation. They lay like that for a while, until Jared carefully rearranged them, with him lying lengthways across the couch and Jensen sprawled over him, the knot slowly deflating. Jensen made a slightly displeased sound when Jared’s limp cock, still so long even when flaccid, slid out of his used entrance.

There was a heavy silence for a while, broken only by the occasional spitting of the candles and dripping of wax.

Jensen finally spoke, “Did you really mean it?”

Jared supposed he could pretend ignorance, but he didn’t want to cheapen it like that.

“Yes,” he breathed, tracing the fragile grooves of Jensen’s long spine.

“The time before, too.” Jensen seemed to contemplate this, then asked, “But how can we love each other? We don’t know each other. Not really.”

“I-I don’t know,” Jared admitted. “I knew I wanted to claim you the first time I saw you at the fair. God you were beautiful, but I suppose it shifted to something more when…I…took your virginity.”

Jensen didn’t reply right away, but when he did, his voice was faint and slightly strained, “I was so ashamed. I thought that you’d screwed me just to prove you could, and I was so angry that I’d enjoyed it. Enjoyed…watching myself be used.”

Jensen raised his head and met Jared’s kaleidoscope gaze, “I think I hated you a little bit, but I couldn’t stay away from you. I was so jealous when I saw Misha.”

“You’re not just another fuck for me, baby,” Jared replied, his face and tone completely serious and sincere. “I know this is going to sound like a line out of a John Hughes movie, but I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re not some rich, stuck up omega who saw me as a conquest. You gave yourself to me so sweetly that first time, and ever since.”

“I suppose I’m not the first rich omega you’ve been with,” Jensen sighed, dropping his gaze so he could watch his own fingers draw inane patterns on Jared’s burnished skin.

“No, you’re not,” Jared admitted quietly. “But you're the first I’ve wanted to own and love. You’re the first one who’s going to leave me, and break my heart for duty and family. You’re the first one who’s going to haunt me until I die, alone and used up. My last thought, this side of the grave, will be of you.”

“Me, too,” he whispered, kissing Jared gently on the mouth. “I know you said you wouldn’t leave. But, Jared, you have to, otherwise they’re going to kill you. I think I’d go mad if that ever happened. I wouldn’t be able to cope.”

Jared looked at him seriously for a long moment before he replied, “What if you and I left together?”

Jensen shook his head, “I can’t, Jared. My family would hunt us down, and they’d arrest you. Trust me. My grandmother…”

Jared stroked Jensen’s soft hair, seeing the shine of unshed tears in the omega’s brilliant eyes. He never wanted to see Jensen cry. That desire to protect Jensen, his inner alpha purring contentedly at the idea, sent a jolt through Jared. He’d never wanted that before in his entire life. He’d always been a drifter, and he’d fucked and fled. That was his motto, no attachments, no expectations. But Jensen was entirely different, and it threw Jared for a loop. God, this wasn’t some bad movie with a saxophone soundtrack, this was life, and he wanted to live it with this beautiful, brave omega.

“I’d take on the whole state if you asked me to,” he murmured, outlining the elegant arch of Jensen’s eyebrow with his thumb. Jensen smiled softly at that before he drew Jared into a deep, wonderful kiss that made Jared’s body sing with sensation.

“I wish I could lie here with you for as long as I wanted. But I can’t,” Jensen sighed. “I have to go before they start wondering where I am.”

“Don’t they think you're asleep?” he asked. “They might decide to check on me. I don’t want them to start panicking and then…” he trailed off, his gaze becoming coloured with pain.

Jared caught Jensen’s wrist as he made to get up, “Promise me something.” Jensen looked torn for a moment and then he nodded. “Promise me you’ll come to me if you can’t marry Justin. We’ll face your family together.”

Jensen did cry then, but silently, and with a beautiful, pleased smile that Jared wished he could see everyday. He realised that he wanted to wake up to this beautiful boy every morning, and make love to him every night. He felt like a character in a harlequin romance novel. “I promise,” he replied, softly kissing Jared’s knuckles. Jared watched Jensen get dressed, and he kissed him with all the passion and love that he felt, making Jensen clutch desperately at him for a while, before he drew away and left.

 

* * *

 

Jensen tried not to cry as he drove home. He didn’t want to have an accident. When he finally pulled into the winding drive of his parent’s home, he was confused and nervous at once at the sight of various cars parked in front of the house. He quickly switched off the ignition and ran inside. He was met by his mother in the foyer. She looked pale and her eyes were red rimmed.

“Mama,” he said desperately. “What’s wrong?”

“Where have you been, Jensen?” she asked.

“I-I went for a drive,” he lied quickly. “I needed to clear my head. I’m so nervous for tomorrow—”

“You can’t get married tomorrow,” his mother interrupted.

“What?” he asked, confused. “It’s your grandmother. She’s had a stroke. The doctor doesn’t think she’ll make the night.”

Jensen felt as if his world was completely off kilter for a moment. He felt like he’d been riding the bumper cars and someone had smacked into him too hard. He was in a complete daze as he climbed the stairs to the guest room, where his grandmother was.

“She collapsed just as she and Cicely were going to leave,” his mother said, her voice trembling with the threat of more tears.

Jensen entered the room, and saw that his mother’s siblings were all sitting around the bed, and that his father was holding his grandmother’s hand. The moment he looked at his grandmother, pale and deathlike beneath the rouge, he knew that she was going to die. That frail, comatose human being with a half crippled face, was not his grandmother, and he felt a vicious stab of vindication at her fate. She was plotting to kill Jared, and he wondered how many other people she’d made conveniently disappear for the family and her own sake.

Another part of him, that part that was childish and naive, felt sadness and loss at the idea of her death. She was his only surviving grandparent, and for all her sins, he knew that she had loved him in her own way. He felt like a child again as he sat on the bed, and held vigil with the rest of his family. Eventually he felt completely drained, and his mother suggested that he go to bed and rest.

“You have to talk to Justin in the morning, darling,” she said, tucking him into bed like the child he felt like. “We’ll have to postpone the wedding.”

_And hold a funeral instead_ , went unsaid. Jensen nodded, and closed his eyes, drifting into an exhausted sleep as soon as darkness, cool and black, filled his vision.

 

* * *

 

He did not wake naturally the next morning, but rather to a gentle shaking and his mother’s choked voice.

“Jensen, Jensen wake up now.” He pried his eyes open, and immediately hissed as light filled his sight.

He opened his eyes again, and was able to focus on his mother this time.

“Mama…?” he said, his mouth dry and his speech slurred from sleep.

“It’s your grandmother. She’s gone.”

Jensen stared at her for a moment, and then it dawned on him: the mighty Jessica Lange was dead, not immortal after all.

He got out of bed and followed his mother down the hall mechanically. He felt as if he was wrapped in cotton wool as he took in the shape of his grandmother’s body beneath the burgundy, silk sheet. It was so strange, and surreal, that just yesterday, she’d been alive, and planning to kill the alpha he loved, and now here she was, dead herself. He wanted to mourn with his mother and the rest of his relatives, but somehow he felt detached from it all, as if his knowledge of her callousness had marred his capacity to regret her death.

“Justin’s here, darling,” his mother said, steering him away from the others. “Go and talk to him in the garden.”

Jensen nodded mutely, feelings his resolve steadily sink into place. Justin stood outside on the porch, handsome and well turned out as usual in a peach coloured polo shirt, beige slacks and loafers. Jensen imagined that he looked rather less than ideal in comparison.

“How are you feeling?” Justin asked, making to kiss Jensen, but the omega avoided his touch.

“Let’s go into the garden and talk,” Jensen replied, leading the way to the relative privacy of the back garden.

“Jensen,” Justin said, the hurt and confusion evident in his tone. “I’m here for you, you know that. We can have the wedding whenever you’re ready.”

Jensen understood that that was a huge curtesy on Justin’s part, but Jensen knew that it was coloured in part by wanting to present a certain image to society. Justin didn’t want to be seen as an insensitive bully after all.

“Justin,” he took a deep breath, forcing his voice to be steady. “This isn't going to work.”

“What isn’t going to work?” Justin asked, stepping closer and making to catch Jensen’s hands.

He didn’t want to be cruel, but he couldn’t bear the thought of touching the other man at that moment, so he held himself and forced himself to meet Justin’s gaze.

“Our marriage wouldn’t work,” he explained. “I could never make you happy, and we’d live in perpetual misery.”

“Jen—” Jensen held his hand up, “I know you think you love me, but you don’t. We’ve constructed this relationship out of our parents’ expectations and our own sense of duty, and there’s no love to be found in that. We’ve always been friends, and then we fell into being a couple, and then we’d get married, and fall into that, too. We’ve never made any conscious decisions. But we have to if we’re going to be happy.”

Justin stood there, completely silent, until he whispered, “Who is he?”

“What?” Jensen frowned. “I said, who. Is. He?” Jensen shook his head, feeling inexorably tired for the first time in his entire eighteen years.

“What does it matter?” “It matters to me. I want to know who turned your head. I want to know who took you away from me.”

“I never belonged to you, Justin. Don’t you understand that? It’s time for both of us, especially me, to grow up and see things as they really are. Life isn’t debutant balls, and outrageously expensive weddings, and an amiable marriage with children for appearances and conveniences. Life is supposed to be about love, and desire. You’re supposed to _need_ someone, not accept them as your predestined fate.”

“You’re so…different,” Justin replied softly. “I barely know you.”

“Did you ever really? Did I ever really know you? Did you have sex with the omega or alpha or _beta_ prostitute they hired for you last night?”

Justin’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he looked away.

“There,” Jensen said gently. “Just the beginning of a life made of hidden things. A life I want no part in.” 

“Mama and Daddy will be so disappointed,” Justin finally answered.

“Not too much, I imagine. You’re mother never was my greatest fan. This’ll probably be seen as me proving her right.”

“Can I have one last goodbye kiss?” he asked, taking a hesitant step towards his ex-fiance.

Jensen nodded, his heart clenching at the look of abject misery on Justin’s handsome face. The kiss was light, as if Justin just wanted to remember the feel of him, preserve the happy, warm memories of kisses in the grass before the circus had come to town.

After Justin left, Jensen stood in the garden, wanting to be alone for a while before he had to face his parents. His mother came out to find him about half an hour later, and he could see that she’d finally really got herself under control, there would be no more tears for her mother. Grief was not the Chevalier way after all.

“Everything’s arranged, darling,” his mother said. “The funeral’s tomorrow. And then the lawyer’s going to read the will after the service.”

Jensen nodded, relieved that his mother was too preoccupied with arrangements of a far more macabre kind than his wedding. The mourners slowly began to leave the house, imminently returning for the funeral the following day. The grand send off of one of the state’s most powerful omegas.

Josh and Mac were too upset to eat dinner, so they went to bed early. Jensen felt a headache fast approaching, leaving his mother and father to dine alone together. They didn’t seem to mind, too preoccupied with discussing everything that would have to be done at and after the funeral.

Jensen took two painkillers and lay down on his bed. The night was blessedly cool, and he was thankful that the funeral home had come and taken his grandmother away in preparation for the service. The thought of her lying in the next room, under that silky shroud made him shiver.

He jumped a bit when the phone suddenly rang. He felt slightly confused for a moment, the headache and painkillers dulling his senses slightly. Then he realised who must be phoning.

     “Jared,” he said as he answered the phone.

     “Baby,” Jared replied. “Did you do it? Am I speaking to a newly married omega?”

Jensen suddenly realised that Jared had no way of knowing that his grandmother was dead, and that the wedding was off, forever.

     “No,” he finally replied, and smiled at the sigh of relief Jared gave. “Something… happened.”

     “What?” Jared demanded, instantly on alert.

     “My grandmother,” Jensen replied. “She’s dead.”

Jared was completely quiet except for his breathing for several minutes, before he said, “I’m sorry, baby. I know that she had the worst intentions towards me… but… she was still your family.”

      Jensen nodded, then realised Jared couldn't see him, “Yeah.”

He suddenly felt so terribly tired, as if he’d run across open fields, like he used to do when he was a child. He began to cry, hot tears that blocked his nose and burned his throat. Jared whispered nonsense words of comfort that barely penetrated Jensen’s understanding, but eased him somehow, until he was quiet and dry eyed.

       “What about… the wedding?” Jared hedged.

        “It’s off.”

       “What did your parents say?”

Jensen sighed, “They don’t know yet. They’re too busy arranging everything. Where are you? Are you still at Onyx Junction?”

“No. I went back to my place. Nothing happened, obviously. Maybe it’s because your wedding didn’t happen.”

“No one followed you?” Jensen asked, suddenly anxious. “Not that I could see, but I’m keeping an eye out. I wish I could be there for you, baby.”

“Me, too, alpha. Be safe, _please_.”

“I will be,” and Jensen could hear that he meant it. “I love you, Jensen.”

“I love you, too.”

“I want you to meet me at Onyx Junction tomorrow. After the funeral. I want to be able to comfort you.”

Jensen hesitated for a moment, but he soon caved, “Yes. I’ll be there. Around three o’ clock.”

“See you, baby.”

“Bye,” he murmured, before the line went dead.

        He replaced the phone on the cradle, and then a wave of intense, greasy nausea overwhelmed him and he ran into the bathroom. He vomited into the toilet, the painkillers he’d taken coming back up and burning his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of nausea overtook him and he vomited again. It happened three more times until he finally flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out with water and then mouthwash. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had purple shadows under his large green eyes and his freckles stood out in stark relief against the parlour of his skin. His lips were shiny and slightly swollen from vomiting, and he had a slight sheen of perspiration on his forehead.

Realisation came crashing over him and he quickly shucked up his shirt and stared at his stomach. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before, but the pressures of the wedding preparations and now the shock of his grandmother’s betrayal and death had stopped him from seeing the obvious. His stomach was slightly rounded and when he pressed on it it felt almost spongy.

He closed his eyes and began to sob softly. He was pregnant with Jared’s child. He felt indescribable happiness, but at the same time he felt panicked. What if Jared didn’t want the baby? How would Jensen deal with the rejection of not only himself, but their child as well? He took a few deep, slightly shaky breaths, and resolved himself to remain calm and not have a full blown anxiety attack. Everything would have to wait for the morning.

With that in mind, he forced himself to go to sleep. He had fitful dreams that night, of his dead grandmother coming back and telling him was a filthy slut, and Justin standing at the alter, and Jared standing behind Jensen, at the door of the church. Jensen wanted to go to him, but then Jared was lying in his arms, dead, blood running out of his mouth. He could hear a baby wailing in the background. Jensen woke up screaming. 

* * *

 

It looked as if half of _Chaleur_ had come to Jessica Lange’s funeral. All of them had been sycophants to her in her life, Jensen supposed they saw no reason to stop the grovelling even when she was being buried.

Jensen was infinitely grateful that his mother did the eulogy, and that she hadn’t asked him. He didn’t think he could have thought of many nice things to say about grandmother now that he knew what she was really capable of. The day was hot, too hot for wearing black, and he could feel the sweat slowly trickling down his back as that great, glossy coffin was lowered into the freshly disturbed earth. He looked up and was met with the smirking face of his grandmother, her skin soft in youth, surrounded by a halo of blonde hair, red lips curved and self satisfied. A fitting picture he supposed. She had been a beauty after all, and to anyone who knew her, the calculating air was apparent in that immortal image.

Jensen followed his parents, who each gripped the hands of his younger siblings, as they walked back to the limousine. As they drove away from the graveyard, Jensen longed for time to move faster so he could see Jared. When they arrived at the house, the lawyer was already in the dining room, taking Jessica Lange’s last will and testament out of his expensive leather briefcase.

“Shall we begin?” he asked, as everyone sat down at the table.

They all nodded and murmured their assent. He nodded in turn and folded back the first page of the will.

“To my maid Cicely I leave…” Jensen blocked out the words and watched Josh and Mackenzie through the open french doors as they played in the garden, their hair shining in the sun, and their stuffy clothes loosened as they chased each other.

He was brought back to the proceedings when his mother took his hand, and he heard the lawyer read aloud, “To my beloved grandchild, Jensen Ross Ackles, I leave my entire estate, including my fortune and all my property, inclusive of my house at _Oak’s Place_ and _Onyx Junction_.”

No one spoke, obviously shocked by the revelation that Jensen was now the richest omega in the state, and one of the richest omega’s in the country. The lawyer continued to read out the will unperturbed, and everyone thanked him when he was done. Jensen went out onto the porch before walking to his car, he was halted by his father calling him.

“Jensen, honey, where are you off to?” he asked.

Jensen sighed, but forced himself to look at his father as he said, “I’m going to see the man I love, daddy.”

“Oh, alright, well Justin—”

“No, daddy,” Jensen interrupted. “I’m going to see the man I love, and we both know that that isn’t Justin.”

Jensen felt like crying as he continued, but he refused to stop now, “I don’t need you now. Granny left everything to me, and I’m richer than you and mama now. If you want to reject me then that’s fine, but I—I want you to know that I love you, and that it’ll break my heart, but I won’t choose you over him. Now I’ve gotta go, daddy, because I won’t be away from him for another second.”

His father gaped at him like a fish out of water, and Jensen suddenly thought about the first fishing trip he and his father had gone on, where he’d caught a small specimen, who had gaped at him just as his father was now. Jensen gently kissed him on the cheek, before he climbed into his car and sped off.

* * *

 

Jared looked at his watch and saw that it was already almost half past three, then he looked down at the little puppy he was holding in his big hand. It gazed back at him with big, droopy eyes below it’s floppy, dark brown ears. It was tiny, with it’s short, pink little snout and it’s warm, soft little body.

He stroked its tummy as he said, “Maybe he’s not coming.”

The puppy whined softly and licked his wrist before it nuzzled his solar plexus. The quiet was broken as a bird took off in flight and Jared’s head snapped up at the sound. The Sheriff and his deputy stood a few metres away, their guns cocked and aimed at Jared.

“Howdy,” Jared greeted, refusing to show fear. “What a pleasant surprise, Sheriff, deputy.”

“No need for pleasantries, boy,” the Sheriff replied. “We’re here to escort you out of town. If you resist, well then this won’t end as amicably as I would like.”

Jared laughed, the sound flat and bitter, “Jensen’s grandmother is dead, so what’s the point of disposing of me, huh?”

“Jensen’s a fine boy. Far tooine for the likes of you. And we don’t want him to do something foolish, like not marry Justin Hartley for example, and marry you instead. We need to keep our fine families filled with fine people, after all.”

“We both know that that’s a crock of shit,” Jared replied calmly. “You and I both know that people like you and I, the little people, are always the ones who clean up after those sons of bitches.”

A grin slowly stretched the Sheriff’s mouth and Jared felt a jolt of unease, “Oh, I don’t know, boy. I’ve made a good living out of cleaning up their messes, and believe me, knowing all their secrets can come in handy. Now get up, we don’t have all day. Best bring that mutt with you.” Jared slowly pushed up and stood, holding the puppy against his broad chest. “I suppose I best do as I’m told then.”

He took a step forward before swiftly removing a gun from his waistband and pointing it at the two men in front of him, “Or not.”

* * *

 

Jensen parked his car just at the fringe of the trees that lined the rise before the house came into view. He got out of the car and nearly ran up the rise before stopping dead at the sight that met him.

The Sheriff’s car was parked behind Jared’s old pick up truck, and in front of the house, the Sheriff and deputy stood, with their guns out and aimed at Jared, who was pointing a gun at them in turn.

As the deputy raised his gun slightly higher and fixed his aim on Jared, Jensen let out a scream and ran towards the the three alphas. They all turned their heads in Jensen’s directions, and he saw Jared’s expression clear and light up at the sight of his omega.

Jensen wasn’t looking where he was going, and his foot caught in something, twisting his ankle painfully, before he went tumbling down the rise. He heard a gun shot before his head connected solidly with the ground, and he fell into unconsciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that and don't want to kill me for the cliffhanger! Please leave comments and kudos if you the mood takes you! If you didn't like the story, that's fine, but please don't be nasty about it! Thanks!


	3. PART THREE: Desmond. Waking Dreams, A Child, Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologise enough for the colossal wait that I have put you through! Life has been so hectic, I seriously don't see a break in sight! But! I am going to write in every spare moment I have, because your comments and loyal readership make me want to continue writing. I want to thank you all for your comments and kudos and for the amazing response I received with this story! I also want to thank you for your patience and continued support for this story, even when you had to wait soooo long between chapters. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the ending to this story. I must admit that I had problems with it, and my muse wanted to pull me a million different directions. However, I feel the ending that I settled on was the ending that was suited, and I hope you agree.  
> I hope you enjoy reading the final part of Don't Tell Me What To Do.

PART THREE: Desmond

_Waking Dreams, A Child, Happiness_

 

When Jared was fourteen, his mother died of cancer. When he was older he realised that she could have been saved if it had been caught earlier, but they’d never had enough money to go to doctors, so she had ignored the chest pains until it was too late.

Jared’s father had apparently been a lovely, kind man, but he’d died when he was deployed overseas. Jared’s mother had met his father when they were in their early twenties and Desmond Padalecki was already in the army. Jared’s mother had been studying to be a high school teacher, something which she had gone on to do for fifteen years, right up until she’d been too ill to continue teaching.

When his mother died, Jared was devastated. The doctor and nurses had had to drag him kicking and screaming from her bedside, and he didn’t speak for two years. Despite this, he graduated high school and did very well. He was bright and handsome, and by the time he turned eighteen he’d slept with a number of betas, omegas and even alphas. Sexual intimacies made him feel as if he wasn’t so alone, as if _someone_ wanted him. He started to do the leaving, instead of people leaving him, like his parents had, even though they hadn’t meant to. 

First he left his aunt as soon as he turned eighteen, and then he left a procession of men and women on his travels. He joined the circus when he was twenty, and the owner liked him because Jared was quick and could learn a multitude of trades. 

When Jared was twenty nine, he looked up and saw the most stunning omega. His hair was like a golden halo and his eyes like pools of melted emerald. When the omega had come close enough to smell, Jared had had distinct memories of running in fields of flowers as a child, right after thunderstorms, when their perfume was at its richest. 

He’d felt a strong sense of relief when the omega had dropped his wallet. Jared hungered for information about the beautiful creature so much that he’d almost wanted to keep the wallet, and walk to his house and stand there and watch him. His sense of propriety had stopped him, though. He hadn’t wanted to be arrested for loitering. He’d been arrested once before, for public drunkenness, and he never wanted to repeat the experience. 

At first, Jared thought that Jensen would be like every other person he’d slept with: expendable, forgettable. He’d miscalculated badly, however. When he’d gone to Jensen’s house, he hadn’t meant to be so bold, but the idea of showering where Jensen did; where the omega was often wet and exposed, made it an irresistible temptation to the alpha. 

Something inside of him had leapt and lit up at the idea of chasing Jensen, of _claiming_ him. Another act of spontaneous boldness had been recording them having sex. Jared couldn’t stop himself, he needed proof of his hold over Jensen, of the fact that Jared had been Jensen’s _first_. Jensen’s smarmy, self-satisfied fiancé would never be able to claim being Jensen’s first. That was Jared’s privilege, to be the one who breached those soft, hot insides, to feel the way Jensen’s body quivered with pleasure, and see how his face showed his ecstasy. To hear those beautiful, addictive sounds of release. _Fulfilment_. When Jensen had come to him again, Jared had almost leapt on him and laid his claim upon him once more, right there next to steaming garbage and under the mischievous eye of Misha. He’d restrained himself, however, covered his desperation with derision and sarcasm. A tried and true response, after all. 

He had never felt more murderously possessive over anyone in his _entire life_ than over Jensen when he and Misha danced together. Any other time Jared would have found their thinly veiled mating dance searingly hot, which part of him still did, but the dominant part of him wanted to rip them apart and show everyone who Jensen belonged to. He wanted to bend Jensen over the pool table, and fuck him until Jensen couldn’t think about or _utter_ anything that wasn’t Jared’s name or _alpha._

He suppressed his barbaric urges once more, and took Jensen back to his apartment. He knew that his place was a hovel in comparison to Jensen’s white pillared palace on that perfectly tarred lane. For the first time, he really felt as if he wasn’t good enough for someone. That they deserved something better than a boy from Texas, who’s mother and father had both died, and who’s only claim to fame was that he’d once stood in for the ringmaster. He couldn’t bring himself to free Jensen, though. Especially when the almost divine omega took Jared inside of himself, and rode him with such beautiful inexperience. The way those strong muscles rippled under Jared’s hands, and that smooth skin slid against his own, made him want to keep Jensen forever. A terrifying thought for a drifter. 

Even though he knew that Jensen was never going to leave his existence in the tower, away from the common folk, Jared felt worse than he had in an extremely long time when Jensen wanted to leave. To return to planning his wedding to that yuppie drip in the tennis whites that matched his porcelain veneers.

The realisation burst through him, terrifying and real: he loved Jensen. Even though they were practically strangers, Jared loved Jensen. He knew it was love, because not only did his inner alpha roar with the need to possess Jensen, but it also wanted to protect him. He wanted to wrap Jensen up in his arms and shield him from the world. A ridiculous urge really. Jensen was perfectly capable of looking after himself. He was bigger than some alphas after all, with his broad shoulders and developing muscles. Those long legs that Jared adored having wrapped around him, cradling him.

It was a horrifying moment, positively sickening, when Jensen came to his old childhood home, and offered Jared that money. He felt such pure anger, not at Jensen, he could recognise the desire to protect, and terrible fear, when he saw it. He was angry at the society that had made Jensen feel the need to give up on someone he cared about in order to protect Jared. It also hurt to think that Jensen believed that for one moment Jared would entertain the idea of the alpha taking Jensen’s money. 

He had needed to show Jensen that he _wanted_ **_him_** , and _**not**_ the omega’s fortune. He had never felt so connected to someone as he did in that moment when Jensen was so physically and mentally naked beneath him, so consumed with his need to bond with Jared. His inner omega recognised Jared as his alpha, and the fact that they made love, and didn’t just fuck for the first time proved that. He needed Jensen to know that Jared loved him, that it wasn't all just a game to keep Jensen with him. 

Letting Jensen go home afterwards was an exercise in sheer torture. The entire day he agonised over whether or not Jensen was getting married right at that moment. Over whether or not he was taking that prissy alpha to their room and letting the man take him as Jared had taken him. Letting everyone know that Jensen belonged to an alpha, and that that alpha _wasn’t_ Jared. Thank God he was used to working under pressure, because he managed to still work while all these thoughts fought for dominance in his head. Stuck on a dissatisfying loop. 

He almost broke when an alpha and omega came into the diner and sat down at one of the booths in his section. The omega had the same colouring as Jensen, except his eyes were a dark blue instead of emerald. He was heavily pregnant, probably due in a few weeks time, and Jared could sympathise with the look of possessiveness and awe that his alpha wore. Jared could imagine Jensen pregnant, that beautiful, unblemished skin stretched taught over a gorgeous round stomach. Carrying _Jared’s_ child. The caramel freckles on his body darkened to cinnamon beauty spots, those small, pink nipples enlarged and rose coloured. Baring the milk that would feed _their_ child. 

Jared felt like he wanted to explode by the time his shift was over. He was grateful that no one asked questions about his distracted behaviour. Instead of being able to flee to blissful solitude, however, he was called into the small office at the back of the diner. Danny, the old alpha who owned the diner, sat behind his reasonably nice desk.

“Jared,” he smiled. “How you doing?”

“Fine thanks,” Jared replied, forcing a smile. “What’s up, boss?”

“Sit down, sit down,” Danny said, motioning to the chair across from him. “I need to talk to you about something important.”

Jared raised an eyebrow before doing as he was asked.

“Is something the matter?” he asked.

Danny shook his head, “You wouldn’t know this obviously, but I had a son. If he was still alive, he’d be about your age.”

“I see.”

“He served three tours in Iraq, and he came home with honour and pride, ready to start a new life. He was going up to N’Orleans when he was killed in a crash. Turns out the bus driver who hit him was pulling a double shift on almost no sleep and several cans of _Monster_. Jacob held on for a while, but he never woke up, and I finally decided to turn off the machines.” Danny paused for a moment, running his fingers back and forth across the surface of his desk, before he continued, “My point is, he was going to take over the diner when I got too old to run it. I’m already too old, but I don’t want to sell this place to some rodeo clown who’ll build a bowling alley next door. I know you’ve only been working here for a little while, but you remind me a hell of a lot of my son, and I’ve been watching you. People like you and so do the staff, they respect you, and you’re the kind of person who doesn’t take shit, which is paramount in this business. I know it’s a lot to take in, but I’d appreciate it if you at least gave it some thought.”

Jared sat there for a moment, unable to fully process the opportunity placed before him so unexpectedly. Being able to call a place his, being able to say that something belonged to him, wasn’t that what he wanted? Didn’t he want something that he could show Jensen, and be proud to show him. He couldn’t roam forever, he was closer to thirty now than twenty, and the road was not friendly to you in old age. It was a huge responsibility, though. He would be responsible for other peoples’ livelihoods, and he’d never run a restaurant before. Although, he supposed working for the circus, with all its uncertainties prepared one for almost anything in life.

“It’s a huge honour that you’re even considering me, sir,” he smiled, genuinely this time. “But, I can’t afford to buy this place from you—”

“I don’t want you to buy it,” Danny replied, shaking his head. “I’ve got a nice little nest egg and a cabin I bought years back that I want to go and retire to with my wife, who, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, is quite tired of running this place.”

“So you’d just, what, _give_ me the place?”

“Pretty much.”

Jared stared at him for a moment, “I’ll definitely have to think about it.”

“Take your time, there’s no real hurry. I want you to be nice and sure.”

He nodded as he rose from his chair, “ ’Night, sir.” 

“Night, Jared.”

He was finally able to escape to the quiet of his room, but his thoughts were not quiet by an means. He paced his room several times until he couldn't take it anymore and decided to have a smoke from the pack of _Pal Mals_ that he kept for particularly stressful situations. He thought that this qualified as a stressful situation. He stood outside on the staircase come balcony and let the nicotine laced smoke line his lungs until he felt slightly calmer. The sunset bled into the line of the horizon, blood-orange, with waves of pink and yellow. Nocturnal birds began to call to each other, and a lone cricket chirped until Jared went back inside his flat and shut the door.

He immediately dialled Jensen’s number, no longer able to bear not knowing if Jensen now belonged to another man. Now that Jared had some prospects, the thought of Jensen being married was even more unbearable. When Jensen answered he was immediately on high alert. Jensen sounded strange, alarmingly tired. When Jensen told him that Jessica Lange was dead, the very woman who had planned Jared’s own death, he felt no sense of victory. The woman had still been Jensen’s grandmother after all, and Jared’s alpha felt a strong need to protect and comfort his omega. That need frightened him slightly, but it also clarified how much he cared about Jensen. 

The next day, when he was working his morning shift at the diner, a young woman from the animal shelter came around and asked if anyone wanted to adopt a puppy.

“They’re real pavement specials, but their mama is real beautiful,and I really want to find them a good home,” she explained.

Jared thought about Jensen and he instantly knew that he should adopt a puppy, he couldn’t exactly explain why, but he knew that it was the right decision. He’d had a dog when he was a child, a huge Great Dane, who he’d affectionately named Pony due to the dog’s size. He’d died when Jared was twelve, and he’d felt that loss as only a child could, deeply and sharply. The first in a series of bitter personal losses, he supposed.

“I’ll take one,” he replied. “I’ll come ‘round after my shift’s over if that’s alright?”

“Sure thing,” the woman beamed, scrawling the animal shelter’s address on a napkin.

Jared had thought it over, it was time to settle and set down good, deep roots that he could be proud of. He knocked on Danny’s office door and entered as soon as the man gruffly called for him to enter.

“Jared,” he smiled.

“I’ve thought about you’re offer,” Jared answered. “And I’ve decided to accept.”

Danny grinned and clapped his hands together, “Oh my boy, that is _fantastic_ news! What made up your mind?”

“I—I want to set down roots, real roots, and start a family,” Jared admitted. 

“You’ve got someone special?” Danny smiled, pouring a measure of whiskey for each of them.

“Yes,” Jared returned the smile as they clinked glasses. “Yes, I’ve got someone _really_ special.”

* * *

 

When Jared’s shift ended he went to the animal shelter to pick up the puppy.

The woman from earlier, who’s name was Virginia, led him through to where the puppies were with their mother. Their mother was a beautiful basset hound with big sad eyes and droopy ears. She lay there patiently as her young ones crawled all over her and each other. Some of them were sleeping, while others rough housed with each other, nipping each others ears and bellies. Jared knelt down and stroked the mother, who looked at him with a tired expression, before he looked at the puppies more thoroughly. They were all beautiful, with long floppy ears and big eyes. Some of them had chocolate brown coats while others were almost black. A few of them were quite fat, probably due to getting most of their mothers milk early on.

Jared’s gaze came to rest on the smallest one, whose coat was a dark, chocolate brown. It’s eyes were in stark contrast to its dark coat, because they were a light green. They watched Jared with a mixture of fear and longing, as if the little creature wanted to come to him but was too afraid. He slowly moved forward before scooping the little puppy up and stroking its tiny, warm belly with his index finger.

It was a boy, prompting Jared to say, “Hello boy, do you want to come home with me?”

The puppy squeaked in seeming agreement and stuck its tiny pink tongue out to lick Jared’s chin. He laughed and brought the dog to his chest, where it buried its minute head in his shirt.

“I’ll take him,” Jared told Virginia, who smiled and nodded.

Jared made a blanket nest for the puppy on the passenger seat of his truck, where the puppy promptly snuggled under the folds and fell asleep, emitting little snorts in his sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Jared looked at his watch and saw that it was already almost half past three, then he looked down at the little puppy he was holding in his big hand. It gazed back at him with big, droopy eyes below it’s floppy, dark brown ears. It was tiny, with it’s short, pink little snout and it’s warm, soft little body.

He stroked its tummy as he said, “Maybe he’s not coming.”

The puppy whined softly and licked his wrist before it nuzzled his solar plexus. The quiet was broken as a bird took off in flight and Jared’s head snapped up at the sound.

The Sheriff and his deputy stood a few metres away, their guns cocked and aimed at Jared.

“Howdy,” Jared greeted, refusing to show fear. “What a pleasant surprise, Sheriff, deputy.”

“No need for pleasantries, boy,” the Sheriff replied. “We’re here to escort you out of town. If you resist, well then this won’t end as amicably as I would like.”

Jared laughed, the sound flat and bitter, “Jensen’s grandmother is dead, so what’s the point of disposing of me, huh?” 

“Jensen’s a fine boy. Far too fine for the likes of you. And we don’t want him to do something foolish, like not marry Justin Hartley for example, and marry you instead. We need to keep our fine families filled with fine people, after all.”

“We both know that that’s a crock of shit,” Jared replied calmly. “You and I both know that people like you and I, the little people, are always the ones who clean up after those sons of bitches.”

A grin slowly stretched the Sheriff’s mouth and Jared felt a jolt of unease, “Oh, I don’t know, boy. I’ve made a good living out of cleaning up their messes, and believe me, knowing all their secrets can come in handy. Now get up, we don’t have all day. Best bring that mutt with you.”

Jared slowly pushed up and stood, holding the puppy against his broad chest. “I suppose I best do as I’m told then.”

He took a step forward before swiftly removing a gun from his waistband and pointing it at the two men in front of him, “Or not.”

The Sheriff’s grin widened further, positively grotesque now, “Well, boy, you’re not as dumb as I had you pegged. Where’d you learn to use a gun?”

“With the Salvation Army,” Jared deadpanned. “You gonna shoot me?”

“I don’t know,” the Sheriff shrugged. “Maybe I’ll shoot your mutt. You buy that for Jensen? How sweet.”

Jared ground his teeth before his eyes snapped to the deputy as he raised his gun and set aim on the puppy, saying, “Enough running your mouth off, boy. You either dr—”

“ _Jared!_ ” someone screamed. 

Jared, the Sheriff and the deputy all looked in the direction from which the scream came. His heart couldn’t help but fill with joy at the sight of Jensen running down the rise towards him. He made to move towards his omega, but before he could do so, he watched in horror as Jensen stumbled and went tumbling down the rise. The loud crack of a gunshot filled the air, making birds take flight frantically. Jared’s head snapped round to where the shot had come from, and he drew a sudden breath at the sight of men standing on the rise, guns drawn and pointed at the Sheriff and deputy.

“Sheriff,” said the man who was in front of the others on the rise, his hair was blonde and cut close to his head, and he wore black aviator shaped sunglasses. “Deputy, put your guns down and step away from them, please.”

The Sheriff and deputy complied, obviously appreciating the seriousness of the situation.

“Thank you kindly,” the man said, starting to make his way down the rise.

Once he reached the two lawmen, he removed his sunglasses and said, “I’m Special Investigating Officer Chad Michael Murray, and I am with the Internal Affairs Bureau of the Louisiana State Police. I am here to arrest you and your deputy on charges of corruption, conspiring to conceal homicidal acts committed by civilians, as well conspiracy to commit murder, amongst other chargers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?” 

The Sheriff’s face had gone increasingly pale as the other man spoke, and he replied with a weak yes as one of Murray’s men handcuffed he and his deputy. Jared wasted no time in running towards Jensen and kneeling beside his unconscious omega. He set the puppy down on the ground, where it immediately snuggled against his leg, before he checked for Jensen’s pulse and that he was still breathing. He found both, but Jensen’s pulse was sluggish and his breathing was shallow.

“Excuse me,” he called, drawing Murray’s attention to him. “Can I get some help over here? My omega needs to go to the hospital.”

“I see,” Murray replied calmly. “Pine!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Call an ambulance, we’ve got an unconscious omega here!”

“Yes, sir!”

Murray turned back to Jared, “And who are you?”

“I’m Jared Padalecki. And this is my omega, Jensen Ackles.”

“I see,” Murray said once again. “And why exactly, Jared, were the Sheriff and his deputy pointing their guns at you?”

Jared sighed, “It’s a long story.”

“No problem,” he replied. “You can tell me while we wait for the ambulance.” 

* * *

 

Jensen woke up to the sound of beeping and the feeling of something warm on his thigh. His vision slowly cleared and a white, stark room came into view. He found the source of the beeping: a machine that was monitoring his heartbeat. He had a drip in his right hand, and his right ankle was wrapped tightly and elevated on two cushions.

He looked down to see what was responsible for the warmth on his thigh, and could only stare for a moment before whispering, “Jared?”

The glossy head of chestnut hair rose and he was met with a slightly bleary hazel gaze, before it cleared and the alpha replied, “Jensen, baby, you’re awake.”

“Jared,” he repeated, dumbly, then said, “I fell. There was a gun shot. Are you okay?”

Jared nodded, “Yeah, baby. I’m fine. How are you feeling?”

Jensen winced slightly, “Like I fell down a hill and smacked my head on the ground.”

Jared chuckled, clasping Jensen’s hand in both of his and gently kissing his knuckles, “You scared the bejesus out of me. I don’t know what I would have done if you— if you—”

“Hush now, darling,” Jensen smiled, gently extricating his hand from Jared’s grip and stroking his thick hair. “Everything’s alright now. What happened with the Sheriff and the deputy? I thought they were going to…shoot you.”

Jared could see tears welling up in Jensen’s eyes, and he tenderly wiped them away as they spilled over, “You’ll never believe it, but it turns out that the Internal Affairs Bureau of the Louisiana State Police has been investigating those crooked sons of bitches all along. The officer who arrested them called the ambulance that brought you to hospital.” 

Jensen stared at him for a long moment before bursting out laughing, “You’re right! I can’t believe it. It sounds like a Sylvester Stallone movie or something.”

“I know, right?” he smiled, then turned serious again, “I’m just so glad that you’re okay, baby. I love you so much.”

“I’m glad you’re okay, too, Jared. I love you, too.”

Jared smiled again, gently resting his face against Jensen’s hand and then softly kissing his palm and the inside of his wrist.

“How’d you manage to get in here?” Jensen asked. “I mean, you’re not family and… we’re not…married or…um…mated.”

Jared looked pained at that, but replied, “You were asking for me when you started regaining some consciousness. The nurse said you became pretty agitated, and wouldn’t let them put in the drip until I came in and held your hand.”

Jensen nodded, “There’s no one else I would have wanted to wake up to.”

Jared grinned then, dimples on full display. Jensen returned the smile with a beautiful one of his own, until his face suddenly fell.

“I—I don’t suppose my family will come.” Jared stroked Jensen’s cheek with the back of his fingers, “They did come. They’re in the waiting room.”

“What?” Jensen demanded, surprise evident. “What did they say when they saw you? Because I swear Jared if they rejected you—”

“Calm down,” the alpha said. “They didn’t reject me, they were just surprised, is all. Your daddy told me that he already basically knew who I was because of what you said after your grandmother’s funeral. Thank you for that by the way.”

Jensen blushed slightly, “I couldn't carry on living a lie. I needed to tell him. So my mama obviously knows about you now.”

“Yeah. She’s a cool customer that one. Grilled me pretty hard before she let me come in and sit with you. She seemed alright, though, seen as I’m going to be a respectable business man pretty soon.”

“What?” Jensen frowned.

“Danny’s giving me that diner. He and his wife want to retire.”

Jensen stared at Jared for what seemed an age, completely dumbstruck, until he burst into motion and hugged Jared around the neck.

“Careful of your drip, baby,” Jared chastised gently. “Jared,”

Jensen breathed as he drew back. “I’m so happy for you.”

“I hoped you’d be happy for us. I did it for us. I want us to…start a family. I…even bought us a puppy.”

Jensen couldn’t help himself, he began to cry again, “Jared…I’m—I don’t even know what to say. I’m just so happy.”

Jared cupped Jensen’s face and pressed a soft kiss to his omega’s lips.

“Jared…I have something to tell you,” Jensen whispered, dropping his gaze.

“Jensen, what is it? Are you alright?” Jared frowned.

“I’m—I’m pregnant…with… your baby.”

Jared didn’t respond, so Jensen didn’t look at him, he couldn’t bear the thought of Jared rejecting him.

The lasting silence seemed to confirm Jensen’s worst fears, so he began to babble, “If you don’t want the baby, then that’s fine. I—I have more than enough money to support him or her. I won’t tell them that you’re their father…I’m keeping this baby, Jared. I won’t give up my child—”

“And neither will I,” he interrupted. “I told you I wanted to start a family, and that’s what we’re going to do. You and I and our baby.”

Jensen stared at Jared for a moment before he burst into fresh tears, and drew the alpha against him so that his chin was resting on Jared’s head. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and stroked his back.

“We’re going to be so happy,” Jensen whispered.

“Yes,” Jared smiled against his neck. “Yes we will, my omega.” 

* * *

 

“Baby’s looking very healthy,” Dr. Rodriguez grinned, steadily moving the ultra-sound wand over Jensen’s distended belly. “Now if only baby would be less shy so we could _finally_ see if we’ve got a miss or a mister.”

“We’ve waited almost nine months, doc,” Jensen smiled, squeezing Jared’s hand.“I think we can wait a bit longer to know if we’ve got a boy or a girl.”

“Besides,” Jared replied, kissing his omega’s knuckles. “As long as they’ve got to eyes, two legs, two arms and ten fingers and toes, we’re happy.”

“And even if they don’t,” Jensen murmured. “We’ll still love our child as much as humanly possible.”

Dr. Rodriguez grinned even wider as he wiped the jelly off of Jensen’s smooth skin, “Alrighty then. I’ll get some of these printed out for you, and then we can chat about what’s new and what to remember.”

Jensen and Jared nodded as Jensen awkwardly climbed off the examination table and went behind the screen to get dressed.

Dr. Rodriguez handed them an envelope containing their baby’s latest ultra-sound pictures before saying, “Right. How’s Daddy doing? Any difficulties, discomforts etc etc?”

Jensen shook his head, “Not really. My morning sickness finally stopped about a month ago, as I told you at our last check-up. I’ve got the strangest cravings, but Jared’s very understanding and gets me anything I want.”

Jared smiled indulgently and stroked Jensen’s slim thigh.

“Are you still happy with a natural delivery?” Dr. Rodriguez asked.

Jensen nodded, “Definitely.” Dr. Rodriguez smiled before clapping his hands together, “Well, I think that’s about it folks. Remember to take your supplements and vitamins and to try and stay off your feet, and _no_ stress.”

“Of course,” Jared replied, gently stroking Jensen’s smooth throat with his thumb. 

* * *

 

The blood orange sun was beginning to set the horizon alight with gold and rose, as they drove home from the doctor’s appointment. The river was close to the road as they drove to Onyx Junction, where it would become calmer and more shallow before continuing to the main river.

“Jared,” Jensen said, idly rubbing his belly.

“Yes, baby?” “I-I want to go for a swim in the river.”

Jared raised his eyebrow and pushed his hair back from his face, “Are you sure, Jensen? I mean, you’re almost nine months pregnant. It could make swimming kind of—awkward.”

Jensen shook his head, “I want to. Please alpha.”

Jared didn’t have to look at Jensen to know that those lovely green eyes were large and pleading, or that that soft, pink mouth was pouting.

“Alright, baby,” he conceded, driving towards the river.

When they parked close to the stream, Jensen climbed out of the car, rather awkwardly, and made his way to the edge.

The water shimmered slightly in the twilight, and smooth, black rocks lined the bed. Jensen pulled his top over his head before removing his pants and underwear and slipping off his moccasins. Jared stood mesmerised. He couldn’t quite believe that Jensen was so stunning, with his almost alabaster skin that was sprinkled with dark caramel freckles and cocoa beauty spots. His hips looked slightly rounded with pregnancy above the strong bow of his long legs. His blonde hair, the colour of golden wheat, was slightly longer than when he and Jared had first met, and Jared knew that it was thick and satiny to the touch. Jensen turned his head and smiled at his mate before wading into the water. He looked like some kind of river sprite as he trailed his fingers through the cool, clean water, and smiled alluringly at Jared.

“Aren’t you going to come in, Jared? The river is fine,” he said. 

Jared yanked off his shirt and jeans before joining Jensen in the water, where he gently cupped the omega’s swollen stomach and thumbed his full nipple. Jensen moaned softly as a thin trail of milk dribbled out of his nipple and onto Jared’s thumb. Jared dipped his head and gently lapped at the darkened nub, his tongue piercing warm and smooth, before softly latching on, mindful of his teeth, and sucking so that more milk flowed into his waiting mouth.

Jensen sank his fingers into his Alpha’s silky hair, massaging his scalp as Jared moved onto his other nipple and slipped a finger into Jensen’s entrance. He could feel Jared’s turgid cock rubbing against the underside of his swollen belly, leaving trails of pre-ejaculate. His own cock throbbed as Jared’s occasionally bumped against it, and he added a second, long, thick finger, mercilessly stimulating his omega’s prostate.

Jared softly lapped at Jensen’s nipple now that the duct was empty once more, and caressed his stomach as he pistoned four fingers in and out of Jensen’s convulsing passage.

“Jared,” Jensen mewled. “Want you know. Please. Stop teasing!”

“Whatever you need, baby,” Jared smiled, slowly slipping his fingers from his mate’s body and turning him, so that Jensen got onto all fours onto the river bank.

Thankfully the soil was rich and mostly without stones, and Jensen dug his hands into the earth as Jared traced Jensen’s slightly swollen rim with his engorged cockhead.

“ _Now_!” he begged breathily, grunting slightly as Jared entered him. 

Jared watched as Jensen’s cerise rim stretched, straining slightly around his girth, until it suckled at it as he slipped further into that clenching heat. He thrust slowly until his pubic hair rested against the finely haired skin of Jensen’s taut ass, his hands tracing the constellations of cinnamon and honey on his back. They both trembled minutely as Jared withdrew again, eyes fixed on the reappearing carmine flesh of his dick.

He slipped his hand underneath Jensen’s body so that he could caress his stomach, and cradle it as he began to quicken his pace, drawing half satisfied and desperate sobs from his omega. Jensen arched as Jared gently gripped his throat and encouraged Jensen to impale himself harder on Jared’s cock. Their flesh met loudly, intermingling with the cry of birds, hum of insects and somnolent rush of the creek. Jared’s knot began to enlarge, and it popped wetly in and out of Jensen’s opening until his eyes fluttered closed and he nearly rammed himself back onto the hillock. His orgasm burst out of him, seemingly ripped from deep within, and spilled pearly white on the rich earth. Jared snarled softly as his release washed hot and thick over Jensen’s insides.

He leant forward and rested his cheek against Jensen’s as his knot began to deflate, breathing in his mate’s soothing scent. “Let’s clean up in the river, Jared,” Jensen smiled, idly stroking his alpha’s hand where it still cupped his full belly.

“Good idea,” Jared smiled, as he helped the other man up.

He tenderly washed the evidence of their coupling from Jensen’s slightly puffy entrance, laying kisses on broad, freckled shoulders all the while.

They stayed in the cool, clear water until the shadows of the trees lengthened and the sun was a golden disc, barely breaching the black line of the horizon. They didn’t bother to get dressed before making their way to the house. Jared ran a hot bath, adding soothing magnolia and vanilla bubble bath to the water.

“Climb on in, baby,” he smiled. “Let me give you a back rub and foot massage.”

Jensen grinned as he tried to gracefully slide into the water without slipping and injuring himself.

“Why thank you kindly,” he replied, fluttering his eyelashes and exaggerating his accent.

Jared chuckled softly as he stood behind his mate and began to gently but firmly dig his thumbs into the slightly tight muscles of Jensen’s neck and shoulders.

“How’s that feel?” Jared asked, softly.

“Great,” Jensen sighed, feeling himself relax more into the warm water. “You spoil me so.”

“I want to spoil you for the rest of your life,” Jared murmured, kissing the damp skin of Jensen’s neck.

“You won’t find much resistance here,” Jensen chuckled. “Will that include banana-apple pie from the diner?”

“Of course. I’m not the boss for nothing you know.”

Jensen brought Jared’s hand to his mouth and gently kissed his palm, “I’m so proud of you, Alpha. You’re making a real success out of Danny’s.”

“I’m doing it all for us, baby,” Jared smiled. “I’m a family man now. Never thought I’d see the day.”

Soft whimpering filled the air, and Jensen and Jared both turned to see Muppet, their basset hound watching them with mournful eyes.

“Looks like someone’s hungry,” Jensen smiled. “You soak for a bit longer while I go and feed him,” Jared replied, before pressing a kiss to Jensen’s soft head of hair.

“Thanks.”

Sharp pains shot through Jensen’s stomach and back, and he blew out a shocked breath, his heart speeding up. No other pain came, however, so relaxed into the soothing water once more, dozing lightly, until the water became tepid and his fingers pruney.

He struggled to get out of the bath, but his stubbornness stopped him from calling Jared to help him. He finally reached for a towel when he felt a strange give inside of his body before a gush of liquid ran down the inside of legs and pooled on the floor.

He stared at it for a moment before shouting, “Jared! _Jared! **Jared!**_ ” Jared appeared in the doorway, now wearing a pair of soft pyjama pants and a faded sleeveless vest. 

“What is it— _Oh shit!_ Baby! Your water broke!” he exclaimed, reaching his omega in a few long strides. “Okay. You’re okay. Let’s just get you dry and dressed and then we can get to the hospital.”

Jensen nodded as he waddled after his husband into the bedroom, where Jared quickly helped him dry off before dressing him in a baggy t-shirt and very soft tracksuit pants.

“Is your suitcase still under the bed?” Jared asked, as he helped Jensen sit on the bed.

“Yes,” Jensen replied. “It’s all packed and my toiletry bag is in the bathroom. It’s packed with all my spare supplies.”

“Okay great. Okay,” Jared said, running his hand through his hair before he helped Jensen get up again. “Let’s get you to the car and I’ll get everything packed.”

“Good idea, but Jared, honey, I can get to the car myself. I’m in labour not paralysed.”

“But—but I don’t want you to hurt yourself—”

“I won’t. I promise. I’m in a bit of pain, my back especially, but I can still walk. The sooner you get my things into the car, the sooner we can go, okay?”

Jared looked dubious for a moment, before capitulating and pulling Jensen’s packed suitcase out from under the bed and going to the bathroom to get his toiletry bag. Jensen made slow but sure progress to the car, picking the keys up from the entry hall table before going outside and unlocking it. It was difficult to climb into the car as pains shot up his lower back and cramps tightened his lower abdomen. He was panting by the time Jared had packed everything into the car and finally got behind the wheel of the pick up truck.

“We need to phone my parents,” Jensen said, in between trying to do his breathing exercises.

“I’ll call them as soon as we get to the hospital,” Jared replied, speeding down the road towards town.

“Did you _—ah shit_ —-did you make sure Muppet will be okay while we’re away?” he gritted out, clutching his distended belly.

“Yeah, of course, baby. Now stop worrying about everything and just concentrate on your breathing.”

Jensen nodded, letting out another pained grunt as the pains in his back sharpened and the cramps became more persistent. By the time they were at the hospital, his tracksuit pants were stained with brownish-red blood from passing the birthing plug, and his birthing canal felt like it was on fire. Jared ran into the hospital and returned in record time with a nurse who was pushing a wheelchair. The nurse, a young black man with a dazzling smile, helped Jensen out of the car and into the chair.

“Hello, Mr. Ackles. My name’s Phillip and I’ll be taking you to the maternity ward so we can get you all nice and ready,” he said, his tone nice and soothing.

“Th-thank you, Philip,” Jensen tried to smile, but another burst of pain caused him to clench his eyes shut and grit his teeth. 

Once they were inside the hospital room assigned to him in the maternity ward, Phillip helped Jensen into a hospital gown.

“We’re going to have to give you an enema, Jensen,” he said apologetically. “We don’t want you to have any accidents during labour, alright?”

Jensen nodded, feeling mortified at the thought of what Philip was implying. Receiving an enema whilst going into labour was probably the most uncomfortable and embarrassing experiences of Jensen’s life, and he was glad that Philip had asked Jared to wait in the hallway while he administered it.

“Dr. Rodriguez will be with you in a minute,” Phillip assured them once Jared was allowed back in the room.

Jensen began to pace the room, and Jared sat on the chair next the bed, knowing that Jensen wouldn’t welcome his touches right now.

“It hurts so much,” Jensen almost sobbed.

“I know, baby, but you’re doing so well,” Jared replied. “And you look so beautiful.”

Jensen smiled weakly at Jared’s kind words and efforts to console him, before letting out a pained shout as he simultaneously experienced a sharp stabbing pain in his back and a terrible cramp. Dr. Rodriguez finally entered the room, with several nurses following him.

“Hello Jensen, Jared. So it’s finally the big day! A bit early, but baby is ready when baby is ready,” he smiled, guiding Jensen to the bed. “Let’s get you to the delivery room, Jensen. Will you be coming with, papa?”

Jared nodded, “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Lovely. Let’s meet your son or daughter, shall we?” he smiled, as the nurses made sure Jensen was comfortable before wheeling the bed out of the room.

Jensen let out another pained sob as they entered the delivery room, and Dr. Rodriguez patted his arm, “We’re going to give you something to help ease the pain, Jensen. You’re being very brave.”

Jensen nodded as he saw one of the nurses administer something into his drip, before he almost begged, “Please! I need to push! Just let me push.”

“Not yet, Jensen,” the gynaecologist replied. “You’re not dilated enough.”

Jared came and stood next to him, pushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

“It’s okay, Jensen,” his alpha smiled. “You’re almost there. I’m so proud of you, you’re doing so well.”

Jensen could only offer a partial nod before another contraction seemingly ripped through him and he threw his head back in pain. Eventually the contractions seemed to be almost continuous, bleeding into one another as they became longer and more intense.

“Right, Jensen,” Dr. Rodriguez said. “I want you to push for me, but only when I tell you, too. Okay?”

Jensen nodded again, waiting for his doctor to give him permission to push, which he wanted to do so badly.

“Okay, nice strong push for me.” Jensen bore down until Dr. Rodriguez told him to stop, which he did with great difficultly.

He could feel his baby shifting inside of him and the feeling was absolutely surreal. He continued to push when Dr. Rodriguez told him to. Tears streamed down his face, and he tried to focus on Jared’s steady, soothing words, but there was just so much pain and he was beginning to feel utterly exhausted.

“You’re almost there, Jensen,” Dr. Rodriguez assured him. “Baby’s beginning to crown. Keep pushing for me, that’s it! Lovely!”

Jensen forced himself to reach down and touch the top of his baby’s emerging head, feeling the slickness of the birthing juices and blood, and the soft little skull. He couldn’t believe that another human being was coming out of his body.

“Baby’s coming out beautifully,” Dr. Rodriguez smiled, as the nurse suctioned the baby’s mouth and nose as it emerged. “I’m just turning baby on their side. No umbilical cord around the neck, thank goodness.”

Jensen gave one last huge push before the baby finally completely left his body. He began to cry even harder when he heard his baby’s loud wail, and Dr. Rodriguez asked Jared if he’d like to cut the umbilical cord.

“Jen,” he heard Jared say, and he forced his eyes open.

“Jen, meet our son.”

Jensen cried even harder as Jared gently placed their newborn son in his arms.

He had a mass of auburn hair and his skin was pink, and soft when Jensen stroked his tiny cheek. His mouth was bowed and so small that Jensen could hardly believe that he wasn’t a china doll.

“Our baby,” he breathed. “I can’t believe it.”

“I know,” Jared replied, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “He’s ours. All ours.”

“What are we going to name him?” Jensen mused.

“I—I’d like to call him Desmond Sebastian Padalecki, if that’s okay?” Jared hedged. “After our fathers.”

Jensen beamed at his husband, and Jared thought that his omega had never looked more stunning, not even on that day when he’d first seen him at the circus.

“Yes,” Jensen replied, stroking his son’s downy head. “Hello, Desmond Sebastian. We’re so glad to finally meet you.”

Jared leant down and kissed first his newborn son and then Jensen. He still couldn’t believe that he, a orphaned drifter, had such a beautiful family. As Jensen had said, they were going to be so happy.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! The end at long last! If you enjoyed this story, please leave comments and kudos! If you didn't, then that's perfectly alright, but please don't be nasty! 
> 
> I may write an epilogue or timestamps for this story, but I am moving on to other works now, so that will only be at a later stage. My next J2 story will centre around a dominant Jensen and submissive Jared, and I must warn you that you WILL have to read the warnings to that story very carefully because it is quite different to this one. See you soon (hopefully)!

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully consists of two parts. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
